


人生若只如初见|Take Me Back To When I First Fell In Love With You

by Castiel_Andymion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, HE, M/M, S9丁, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 人类卡, 伤心的小卡, 保护欲丁丁, 保护欲小卡, 内心恐同, 内涵恐同语言, 受到伤害的小卡, 受卡, 哭泣的小卡, 害怕的丁丁, 心碎, 情节曲折, 愧疚的丁丁, 攻丁, 有保护欲的三米, 深柜丁, 猎人丁, 神助攻三米, 闪回
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Andymion/pseuds/Castiel_Andymion
Summary: Castiel喜欢Dean。他觉得他们俩之间不仅仅有着深刻的羁绊。某天，已经是人类的Castiel决定陪Charlie、Dean和Sam在一个很重要的晚上出去找乐子，这个过程中他喝醉了。酒壮怂人胆、借着酒劲，Castiel在几人面前向Dean告白了。可那时候他早就醉得不成样子，没有发现Dean不自然的神情。第二天早上，Castiel醒来，还没从宿醉的状态中恢复过来。没多久他的大脑也开始折磨他，将昨晚在酒吧的一切都塞进他的记忆中。他向好友告白的情景一直在脑海中回放，一遍又一遍。突然，他开始感到恐慌。Dean还记得这些事情吗？Dean会作何反应？当他发现那人不再跟他对视，和他保持距离，要他走开时，他就知道了答案。他觉得世上的一切都都没有意义。但是事情真的是这样吗？





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel喜欢Dean。他觉得他们俩之间不仅仅有着深刻的羁绊。某天，已经是人类的Castiel决定陪Charlie、Dean和Sam在一个很重要的晚上出去找乐子，这个过程中他喝醉了。  
> 酒壮怂人胆、借着酒劲，Castiel在几人面前向Dean告白了。可那时候他早就醉得不成样子，没有发现Dean不自然的神情。  
> 第二天早上，Castiel醒来，还没从宿醉的状态中恢复过来。没多久他的大脑也开始折磨他，将昨晚在酒吧的一切都塞进他的记忆中。他向好友告白的情景一直在脑海中回放，一遍又一遍。突然，他开始感到恐慌。Dean还记得这些事情吗？Dean会作何反应？  
> 当他发现那人不再跟他对视，和他保持距离，要他走开时，他就知道了答案。他觉得世上的一切都都没有意义。但是事情真的是这样吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前翻译的一个文，只在AO3发了肉，现在把全文贴上来~~  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484168/chapters/35708997  
> 原作者：saawinchester

Dean和Sam已经穿好衣服准备出门了。Dean穿着深蓝色的牛仔裤和黑色金属乐队的T恤，配着一双摩托靴。Sam上身穿着蓝色的格子衫，下面则是配着一条浅蓝色的牛仔裤和一双摩托靴。现在他们等着还在房间里做着准备的Charlie和Castiel，很显然，Charlie想把Castiel打扮的好看点。

等了几分钟后，Charlie出来了，她穿着一身紧身黑色斑点裙站在地图室里，这件衣服在她身上看起来棒极了。她有些兴奋，拍拍手吸引了Dean和Sam的注意力。

“他绝对是女孩子心中的‘理想先生’，你们就拭目以待吧。”她站到Sam旁边，冲着地图室的入口喊道“Cas你可以出来了。”

当Dean的目光落在Castiel身上时，他的心跳加快了。他睁着眼睛，直直地看着Cas，但又努力让自己显得没有那么在意。不得不承认，他被眼前的天使惊艳到了。

黑色的牛仔裤紧贴着Cas的大腿和紧实的臀部，蓝黑相间的法兰绒格子衫则凸显了天使健硕挺拔的身材。除此之外，Cas那乱蓬蓬的黑发让他显得更加出众，而且和他那天蓝色的眼睛以及浅粉色的嘴唇及其相配。 _该死，他正在看着我。_ Dean清了清嗓子，然后说道“哇哦！Cas，不得不说你确实好看极了”他冲Castiel眨了眨眼“我敢打包票，今晚那些女士的眼睛都不能从你身上移开了。”

Sam笑着看了Dean一眼然后看向Castiel“我完全同意Dean说的话，Cas，这比你穿的风衣样子棒极了，这一身跟你很搭。”

“哦，啊，Dean，Sam谢谢你们的夸赞。”Castiel脸红了。由于Dean和Sam一直注视着他，使他感觉有些不自在，特别是Dean，让他有点小鹿乱撞。

Charlie拍拍手，缓解了空气中的暧昧与尴尬。“亲爱的们，我们可以走了吗？”

“出发！”Dean笑着说。

Dean已经给他们叫了一辆出租车带他们去酒吧。他们今晚谁都不能开车，因为他们都打算喝个痛快不醉不归。

 

**Raffles酒吧**

酒吧里挤满了穿着迷你裙的美女、下班后的工人、成双成对的情侣还有一些酒吧的常客。 _毕竟这是个星期五的晚上。_ 他们很幸运地找到了一张桌子，围坐在一起。起初他们只喝了几瓶啤酒，但很快他们就一杯一杯喝起来。

 一小时后Castie有点醉了，他觉得周遭的一切都显得那么快乐，他喜欢这种感觉。他听到Dean在他右耳边小声说着什么“嘿醉鬼，你没事吧？”

耳边温暖的气息让Castiel感到脸烫烫的。他微微转过头，笑着对猎人说“是有一点醉，但是我没事，谢谢。”

“好吧Cas，如果你享受够了就告诉我，我们就回家好吗？”

Castiel知道Dean关心在乎他，他能从Dean的话语中感觉得到，但这只能让他的心跳的更快，就像什么东西在身体里飞来飞去一样。此刻猎人就坐在他身边，他能感受到Dean的体温，这感觉棒极了。

又喝了一个小时后，Castiel觉得视线变得模糊了，而且他对于Dean、Charlie和Sam说的任何话都笑个没完。他隐约听到他身边的人说了一句 _“伙计们，Cas好像喝醉了”_ 但是他并没在意。

然后他感觉有一只手搭在了他的胳膊上，他转过头发现是Dean。此刻他觉得这个男人好帅，他咯咯的笑着，任由他的目光在Dean的脸上游走。

天哪，Castiel上臂绷紧的肌肉让Dean忍不住去想他面前的男人的力气有多大。 _当然他知道天使有多强大。_ 他感觉到从他半勃起的下身那传来一阵愉悦的痛感。他咽了咽口水，极力收回那深藏已久的感觉，然后慢慢恢复平静。或许这只是酒精的原因。

_或许也不是Dean自己的问题。_

_不行！Dean你要振作起来！_ 他清了清嗓子然后笑着说道“嘿，Cas你想回家吗？兄弟，你看起来喝醉了。”

近距离看，Dean脸上的雀斑也是吸引Castiel的地方， _就像是天使亲吻后留下的吻痕。_ 他又开始咯咯地笑起来，他感觉他管不住他的嘴巴了。“Dean我有些事想要告诉你。你想，你想听吗？”

Dean瞥了一眼Sam和Charlie，他们两个耸耸肩表示什么都不知道。然后他回答道“好啊，Cas，你想说什么？”

“自从我把你从地狱里救来的时候，我，我就疯狂地爱上你了。有些时候我想要亲吻你，想要跟你做那些成年人才能做的事情。‘Sex’我觉得应该是这个词没错。我，我想要跟你做爱，只跟你，你Dean Winchester。我，我想要成为你的伴侣，不论是性别上的，感情上的还是肉体上的。只有我，我和你，永，永远，在，在一起。我，我爱你Dean。”Castiel将多年来对Dean的情感一下子都倾泻而出。

Dean立刻收回放在Castiel身上的手，眼里满是惶恐和不安。他清了清嗓子然后对Sam说“额，Sammy我要去趟厕所，你去帮我们叫辆出租车，怎么样。我一会就来。”

Castiel最后只记得Sam和Charlie一边将他送上出租车，一边关切地说着什么，因为他已经喝醉到不会走路了。他的头一靠到座椅后，他就不省人事了。更记不起是谁将他抱上床，谁帮他脱了鞋，又是谁帮他盖好了被子。

~~~~~~

Castiel缓缓睁开眼睛，随即而来的头痛和恶心感使他发出一阵痛苦的呻吟声， _他需要去浴室洗漱一番，让自己清醒清醒_ 。他揉了揉脑袋，转过头发现床头柜上放着一杯水和几片阿司匹林。他慢慢从床上坐起来，就着水服下了药片。 _天哪，他真希望自己的天使魔法还在，这样就可以除去宿醉带来的痛苦_ 。

他静静地坐在床边，努力回想着昨晚他都做了什么。他很确定他喝多了，多到连路都不会走。 _天哪！Dean说的一点都没错，他酒量确实不行。_ 突然，昨晚所有对Dean说的话都涌入了脑海中，他一下子就清醒了。他感到胃里有什么在不断翻腾着，随即恶心感一路直上，经过胸部最后达到喉咙。还没等他反应过来，他就已经跑到浴室，抱着马桶吐了起来。

他把额头抵在抱着马桶的胳膊上， _天啊，他都做了些什么？_ 这么长时间以来，他一直都将喜欢Dean这个秘密隐藏的很好，而这些努力却因为一次醉酒而功亏一篑。 _Dean现在会怎么想？Dean还记得他说的那些话吗？_ 他真希望Dean能够忘记，或是当做酒话一笑了之。可是同时，他也因Dean知道了他的秘密而感到些许满足，并且他希望Dean能回应他的感情，他真的希望一切都能向好的方向发展。

~~~~~~

此时Dean正在厨房做早餐。在昨晚Castiel向他告白后，他唯一能做的事情就是不断在脑海中重复Cas说的话。他承认，在Castiel对他说出 _“我爱你”_ 这三个字之后，他高兴的都快上天了。但同样，他也被吓到了。

Castiel在Sam和Charlie面前向他表白让他觉得有点不自在。因此，他选择了 _逃避_ ，这是他解决难题的惯用手段。

到目前为止，他几乎一直都将自己定位为典型的直男。他一直这样坚信着，他也是这样做的。 _好吧，也许并不是一直都这样。_ 他16岁的时候喜欢过一个男人，但是毕竟那时候他还小，好奇心旺盛，这段经历现在拿出来也能成为茶余饭后的笑料。但在那之后，他再也没有和男人搞过，也再没提起过那件事。

Dean之所以会变成这样，很大程度是因为他父亲。他的父亲John Winchester坚信同性恋是一种罪孽，并且认为同性恋是一种很恶心的行为。而且John每次遇到同性恋人的时候都会对Sam和Dean灌输这种思想。他经常警告他们两兄弟，如果他们走上了同性恋的这条道路，他一定会狠狠的教训他们，直到把他们掰直。因此在父亲影响下，Dean在成长过程中只和女人啪啪啪过，并且很享受这个过程。他再也没觉得哪个男人有魅力，足够吸引他，直到那天晚上在废弃的仓库里，他第一次见到了天使。

Dean看得出来，Castiel帅气的脸蛋是他喜欢的类型。因为Dean察觉到，Castiel是唯一一个能让他下身勃起的男人，并且Castiel的那双蓝眼睛，总是让他想多看一眼。当他发现自己喜欢Castiel后他觉得很苦恼，他讨厌这样的自己。因此他总是和Castiel保持着一定距离。 _Cas，给我点私人空间。_

但事实是他害怕了。这么多年，他一直压抑自己的情感，可在Castiel喝醉向他告白后，一些想要对天使做的龌龊事情的想法接连不断的闯入他的脑海，止都止不住。所以他要控制住自己的情感，并且证明他自己只喜欢女人，喜欢很多很多的女人。

_没错，就是这样Dean！告诉你自己你只喜欢女人，你——只——喜——欢——女——人！_

没过一会，Castiel就拖沓地走进了厨房。梳洗过后他看起来好多了，但是还是有些萎靡，估计还没完全从 _宿醉_ 的状态恢复过来。Castiel发现Dean正看着他。他向Dean点点头，小心翼翼地同Dean招呼“早安，Dean。”

Dean低下头看着煎锅，把里面的培根翻了个面。“早安，Cas。”他没有抬头看Castiel。

Dean知道Castiel在看着他，他很紧张，感觉自己被逼上了绝路。他倒了两杯咖啡，把其中一杯递到Castiel面前。“喝了它···你会觉得好一些。”

Castiel看着面前的人，他能明显感觉到Dean和他之间紧张的气氛，但他觉得有必要把自己的想法说出来。“Dean，你还记得我昨天晚上说了些什么吗？”

Dean猛地抬起头，眼中露出的冷酷神情让Castiel想在脚下找个地缝钻进去。没有犹豫，Dean回答道“当然，我记得很多，因为你说的话太好笑了。”然而他没有提及Castiel向他告白的那一部分。

“那···我向你表白的那些话你还记得吗？”

“那只是醉话，Cas”Dean耸耸肩表示并不在意。

“可是研究表明，人们在喝醉后说的话都他们心里的真实情感。”Castiel机智的补充道。

Dean笑了笑，在Cas对面坐了下来。他喝了口咖啡，然后将叉子插在培根上。“吃吧，Cas”

“Dean，我说的都是真心话，我是认真的。”

Dean疲惫地叹口气，他捏了捏鼻梁，感到有些头痛。“Cas，我们能不能不要再谈论昨晚的事情了！我现在很饿，而且我想不任何人打扰我享受早餐。”

“对不起Dean，我让你不开心了。”Castiel心情有些沉重，他尽力让自己不哭出来。他发誓，在他告白之前，他感觉得到Dean和他之间存在那种爱情的火花，因此他就主动了一下。“Dean，我能感觉到你对我也有感觉。”他的语气很坚定，就像他说的是真的一般。

“你说什么？”Dean大声叫了出来，他不敢相信Castiel察觉到了他的秘密。他起身，将自己的盘子放到水池里，然后对Castiel说“我告诉你最后一次，我不是gay，Castiel。我喜欢女人。你喜欢我没关系，但是我希望你不要把我也拖下水！”

“Dean，求你···”

Dean转过身，冲Castiel喊道“够了！···够了Castiel！···你今天是怎么了？···我永远都不会回应你的情感···我永远都不会喜欢你···我们只是朋友Cas···这个话题到此为止！”说完后，Dean便冲出了厨房。

眼泪肆意在Castiel脸上流淌，他从来没有被伤害的这么深，他觉得他的心都碎了。他的手不停地颤抖着，他必须要面对这个残酷的现实，他想成为Dean的伴侣，但Dean却只想跟他做朋友，看来长久以来他都误会Dean了。

此刻Castiel的心情很沉重，他决定再也不会同别人说起昨天晚上的事情，永远都不会说他喜欢Dean。他要把那些同Dean有关的，超出友情之外的情感，永远地埋藏在他心底。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：恐同言论

_现在已经是晚上七点了，屋子里弥漫着紧张的气氛 **。**_ 根据目前Sam的观察，他知道这么说一点都不夸张。 _这一点都不好_ **。**  他哥哥把自己锁在卧室里快一天了，而Castiel好像也是一整天都躲在房间里。到底发生了什么？

_哦Sam，你当然知道发生了什么。_

他知道他心里所想的事情和昨晚天使酒后告白有关。而今天早上他不小心撞见的场面让他更加确信了他的猜测。 **  
**

早些时候…

_Sam正向厨房走着，突然他听到从厨房那边传来大声争吵的声音。 他皱皱眉头，急切地想知道发生了什么。正当他要转身走出走廊，一个人差点撞上他，“哇哦！”Sam敏捷地躲开了。_

_Dean只是小声说了什么，然后头也不回的往前走。从他哥哥走路的僵硬姿态中Sam可以看出来，Dean生气了。_

_他慢慢地走向厨房，看到Castiel坐在厨房工作台旁，心情很是低落。为什么他的天使朋友看起来这么伤心？他清了清嗓子，向Castiel表示他的存在，“早上好Cas。”_

_Castiel抬起头看了Sam一眼，然后立刻将视线移开了。他有些不好意思，小声的回答道“早上好Sam。”_

_Sam朝他笑了一下，然后走向咖啡机，拿起咖啡壶给他自己倒了杯咖啡。“那个，额……我刚才碰到Dean了。那该死的混蛋差点撞倒我。他看起来很生气。你们之间发生什么了吗？”他转过头……Castiel不见了。该死的，即使没有魔法，Cas神出鬼没的技能还是那么娴熟。 **  
**_

当下… **  
**

Sam认为这一切肯定与昨晚的事情有关。如果你问Sam他对Castiel的告白有什么想法，他一定会说， _天哪，这些话早就应该说了！_ 天使和猎人之间那种柏拉图式关系都快把他逼疯了。 _我说他们都眉目传情多少次了？_ 而且他一点都不想评论Dean那套“私人空间”的规则，因为就是形同虚设，根本没有人遵守这狗屁规则。Sam已经听了很多次两人之间充满暧昧的对话，听了很多次两人之间充满关心的争执，也看到了他们两个一次又一次相互慰藉的拥抱。他们俩个所谓的“ _深厚羁绊_ ”都快成为人们眼中的一种浪漫感情了。但是，这段感情当中只存在着一个问题，那就是Dean。

长久以来，他哥哥只和女人交往过。

Sam知道，Dean一直在伪装自己，因为他太了解他哥哥了。Dean是直男没错，但是与此同时他还是“卡性恋”。他只是一直躲在柜子深处不敢出来，因为毫无疑问，他们的父亲对他们灌输了无数次的恐同思想， _尤其是对Dean_ 。

他正全神贯注地思考着，突然被Dean的说话声吓了一跳，“嘿，Sam，我要出去一趟。”

Sam打量着一身帅气打扮的Dean。Dean上身穿着一件漂亮的黑色衬衫，领口敞开着，袖子卷到了手肘处。下身则是深蓝色牛仔裤配着一双低跟短靴。除此之外他还发现，他哥哥刮了胡子，头发也梳的整整齐齐的，身上散发着淡淡的古龙水香味。 _Dean这一身打扮，是要外出狩猎啊_ **。** 不是要去猎魔，而是要去找女人吧。 _哦，这一点都不好_ **。** “你要去哪？”他问道。

Dean疑惑地看着他，“去酒吧啊，Sam”。然后他笑了笑，“还记得昨天的Natasha吗？”

Sam要是忘记那个女人就怪了！她就是昨晚Dean在他们席位上调戏的贱婊子。他十分确信，Castiel喝了一杯又一杯，想把自己快点灌醉的原因就是Natasha。Sam不敢相信他哥哥现在真的要和一个女人出门。他手臂交叉放在胸前，“Dean我觉得你今天最好待在家，我们昨天刚出去过。”

Dean瞪了他一眼，“那又怎样？Sam，我是个成年人了，我想做什么就做什么，这就意味着我今天要和一个身材火辣的女人出去享受……谁知道会不会有别的发展！”

Sam不敢相信自己听到了什么，“你什么意思，Dean？什么叫‘ _有别的发展_ ’你不会想让她做你的女朋友吧？”

“Sam，我不知道。我喜欢她，所以别再问了。”Dean穿上了他的外套。

突然，Castiel沙哑的嗓音在身后响起，他们两都被吓了一跳，“你要出去吗Dean？”

Sam能感觉到Dean有些不自在。Dean看都没看Cas就生硬的回答道“是的，Cas，我要出去，和Natasha一起！”然后，他恶狠狠地看着Castiel继续说，“你特么有什么意见吗？！”

“Dean！”Sam大声斥责道。

Castiel拉着Sam的胳膊，制止了他。Sam看了一眼Castiel，他眼前的景象让他的心都碎了。

Castiel笑着摇摇头，但是表情依旧很悲伤。他回答的时候声音里没有一丝感情，“对不起Dean，我不应该管这么多。你当然可以做任何你想做的事情。祝你和Natasha今晚玩的愉快。”他继续说道“抱歉Sam，Dean我现在还有点不舒服，所以我要回房间休息了。”Sam看着Castiel离开了。

Sam能感受得到，即便被Dean粗鲁的言行所伤害，天使还是尽最大努力让他自己振作起来。Sam瞪了一眼有些愧疚的哥哥，天哪他真的想揍Dean一顿。“Dean，刚才你是怎么回事？你为什么一定要把自己变成一个彻头彻尾的大混蛋呢？”Sam将他心里想的都说了出来。

Dean叹了口气说道“Sam，我今晚和一个女人出去跟你和Castiel没关系任何关系。”

“是因为昨晚的事情吗？是跟Castiel向你表白，说他有多么爱你有关对吗？”

Dean将拳头砸向桌子“该死的，Sam我特么不是同性恋！不要再说了！他只是喝醉了，说一些没有丝毫意义的胡话！” **  
**

“那万一Castiel是真心的呢？啊？你会怎么做？你会回应他的感情吗？”Sam反驳道。

“我现在不想听这些屁话！”Dean低吼着，拿起钥匙向地图室的台阶走去。当他踏上台阶后抛下一句话，“不用等我了！”

Sam看着他哥哥摔门而出，他感到很伤心。Dean做出的决定可能会让他和Castiel都受到伤害。 _这一点都不好 **。  
**_

~~~~~ **  
**

Castiel感到有什么东西从他脸颊滑落。他慢慢地用手指揩掉脸颊上的水珠，然后看着指尖那如水一般的无色液体。他知道那是什么。那是他的眼泪。

他觉得胸口沉闷，心如刀绞，加上还在不停翻滚的胃，此刻的他难受极了。他坐在床上，身体不自主的颤抖着。他的嘴唇也颤抖着，没等他反应过来，更多的泪水伴着呜咽声涌了出来。他将枕头抱在胸前，任泪水不停流淌。这是Castiel今天第二次落泪了。

他侧身躺在床上，空洞的双眼盯着面前的墙壁。此刻涌入他的脑海的就是：Dean不爱我。Dean从来没爱过我。我配不上Dean。Dean值得拥有更好的，像Natasha那样的女人。而我会在我选择的这条道路上孤独的死去。无论何时我都会帮助温家人，并且祝他们好运。祝Dean好运。伴着脸颊上滚落的泪水，Castiel进入了梦乡。

 ~~~~~

“如果他是真心的呢？你会回应他的感情吗？”

该死的Sammy！

Dean紧紧地握住方向盘，他的视线变得模糊了。他感觉到泪水从他的脸颊滑落。他的心很痛。Castiel脸上和声音中透露的悲伤和绝望让他心都碎了。

内疚、自我厌恶和心碎的感觉开始在他身上蔓延开来，这真是糟透了。为了自己好过一些，Dean让愤怒占领了他的大脑。可没过多久那些对天使的内疚情感再次涌上心头。

但是他不能拥这种情感。如果他父亲还在的话，一定会对他很失望。Dean，你要振作起来。

他把车停在酒吧门口。Natasha穿着一件紧身黑色连衣裙，裙子很短，短到可以看到她丰满的臀部。还有那V型领口低的足以露出她坚挺的双峰。他感到下身传来一阵刺痛，看吧，他是百分之百的直男。

~~~~~

凌晨3：30，Dean回来时Sam还没有睡。Dean不是一个人回来的。Sam看着整个人都靠在Dean身上的Natasha，很明显他们都喝醉了。

Sam气得血压都升高了。

“Dean这是怎么回事？”Sam指着他们俩个。

Dean将手臂搭在Natasha的肩上，笑着说“Sam这是Natasha。”然后看向身边的黑发女郎说道“Natasha宝贝这是我弟弟Sam。”

“很高兴见到你，Sam。”Natasha和Sam打完招呼后就在Dean耳边说了什么，让他的脸立刻变红了。

Dean不给Sam说话的机会，他向Sam打了个手势，说了句晚安，然后带着Natasha向他的卧室走去。

Sam很无奈。天哪，他真希望他的哥哥知道自己都做了什么！

~~~~~

Castiel想要去找杯水喝，由于他早些时候哭过，使他的喉咙又干又痒。现在他需要补充些水分。

当他走近Dean的房间时，他听到里面传来轻微的声响，他的心脏又开始剧烈跳动起来。随着他越来越靠近Dean的房间，声音也变得越来越清晰，那是Dean和一个女性共赴云雨时所发出的声音。他的心情一下子跌倒了谷底，视线又变得模糊起来。

他努力地让自己继续往前走，但身后屋内的呻吟声，说话声还有床因剧烈摇晃而发出的吱呀声却变得越来越大，与此同时两个人也相继达到了高潮。

Castiel知道事情不会有什么转机了。他会继续做温家人的战士，帮助他们度过各种难关。但是直到他死去的那一天，他也只能是他们完美的战士。因为这就是他能为他们做的一切。

祝你好运，Dean。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam帮助Dean看清现实

Dean醒来的时候已经是下午三点了。他拖着沉重的步伐向厨房走去。径直来到咖啡壶前，给自己倒了一杯咖啡，然后一饮而尽。他能感受到咖啡因开始在他浆糊般的脑子中起作用，他比刚起床时清醒多了。他又倒了一杯。当他转过身时，却被静静站在厨房工作台前盯着他的Sam吓了一大跳。

“该死的！天哪，Sam你要把我的心脏病吓出来吗！”Dean紧紧捂着自己的胸口。

Sam阴阳怪气地回复道“抱歉我吓到你了，Dean。”

Dean觉得自己弟弟此刻的怨妇脸以及那怪里怪气的语调十分好笑，于是他嘲笑道“哦，发生什么了Sammy？有什么不顺心的事？”

“Dean你不觉得这句话说的很可笑吗？是的，Cas和我一整晚都没能合眼，就是因为你和你的……床伴做爱时发出的声音就像是两个处于发情期的婊子。”

Sam说话时，Dean正在喝咖啡，这些话正好呛到了他。 _天哪，这太尴尬了_ 。他露出一丝羞愧的表情，“对不起兄弟，Natasha和我……”

“都醉到不能再醉了。”

Dean听出了他弟弟声音中暗含的讽刺意味，不好意思的揉揉脖子，然后小声说道“额，对，没错，抱歉啊。”突然他想到了什么“等一下，你有见到Natasha吗？我醒来时她就不在床上了，我以为她会在厨房，或许我应该开车送她回去的。”

一听Dean提到Natasha，Sam就很生气，他双手抱胸，咬着牙说道“我早些时候是见到她了，她起来晚了，并且上班要迟到了，所以她走的很匆忙。显然，她没有可以使用的交通工具，于是我让她去叫你起床，因为麻烦是你带回来的。但是我们好心的，总是为我们着想的天使朋友却提出他去开车送Natasha，因为他不想让任何人打扰你睡觉。我来复述一下他的原话‘ _Dean需要休息，这有助于他保持健康。_ ’”

Dean感到胃里一阵翻腾。Sam的话让他心里很难受，即便他做出这种事情， _Castiel还是站出来帮助他_ 。现在他真的觉得自己是个不折不扣的大混蛋。他结结巴巴地说“Sam，我……”

Sam的手狠狠地拍在操作台上“够了Dean！我已经受够了你说你搞砸了或是有的没的屁话！你怎么能做出这么伤人的事情！现在，你向我们证明了你是 **异性恋** ，你也伤害了Cas，但是他依旧替你擦屁股，替你摆平烂摊子！为什么？他为什么这么做？因为他喜欢你， **他爱你** ！”Sam起身，看着Dean说“你听着Dean，这个问题我只问你一次，你到底想要什么？！”

Dean从来没有见过他弟弟生这么大气，而且Sam说的那些话真是让他为自己感到羞愧。他站着那，什么话都说不出来，他甚至都不知道自己想说什么。他想起过去一周内自己的所作所为，他想起Cas的笑颜，Cas的双眸，还有，还有酒吧里Cas的告白， _他还是觉得有些害怕_ 。他紧张地咽了咽口水，盯着操作台上不停摆弄的手指，然后小声地说“我，我不知道。我不知道Sam。”

Sam为他的哥哥感到心痛。他能感受到Dean眼神中透露出来的担忧、恐惧和迷茫。他真的希望他可以帮他哥哥做决定，但是他也知道，Dean必须自己踏出这一步，这样Dean才能成长起来， _可这并不表示他不能在后面推Dean一下_ 。他的愤怒渐渐消失了。他坐回凳子上，轻声说道“Dean，请你看着我。”

Dean抬起头看着他弟弟。他从Sam脸上悲伤而又坚定的表情中看出，他弟弟在关心他。

看着Dean疲倦的面容，Sam才发现Dean真的很努力地维持他自己与Cas的朋友关系，这对Dean来说真的太难了。他的哥哥一直都在骗自己。如果Sam选择袖手旁观的话，无论是对Dean还是Cas而言，事情只会发展的更糟。要想让事情恢复正轨，首先就是要打破Dean的心理障碍。他小心翼翼的说道“Dean，作为你的家人，我一直都很爱你，我也希望你获得幸福快乐。我要你仔细考虑一下我接下来要说的话，不要打断我好吗？”

Dean紧张地点点头“Sam你想说什么”

“你我都知道在小的时候，父亲是怎么责骂我们，教导我们的…你也知道，那次你只是稍微和那个男孩调了下情，他就对你一顿毒打……他就是个彻头彻尾的，思想不开放的混蛋。他已经去世了……他已经死了！”说到这Sam叹了口气“Dean我知道父亲的法则对你来说有多重要，但是你真的想让他操控你一辈子吗？如果你不反抗的话，你会伤心一辈子！是的，你可以偶尔去找一些女孩，跟她们搞一夜情，但这真的值得你去做吗？真的能让你开心一辈子吗？”

“Sam，我们这种人的生活中就不存在幸福快乐。我们是猎魔人，说不定我们明天就不在这世界上了。”

“Dean，即便是这样的生活，我们依旧可以追寻幸福快乐，而这全看你想不想给自己这个机会。”Sam站起身继续问道“Dean，回答我，你说我们明天可能就会死去，那你是选择不带一丝悔恨的死去，选择对他说‘至少我们曾在一起过’，选择对他说‘我也爱你’呢？还是选择只为你自己而活着呢？”

听了Sam的话，Dean是五味杂陈。他能感觉到自己的心脏在胸腔内剧烈的跳动着，胃里也是一阵翻江倒海。“Sam我是想要那种生活，可是…”

Sam摇了摇头继续对Dean说：“Dean，现在已经没时间说可是了，要么做要么不做。你知道，我永远都会在你身边支持你，你是我哥哥，是我生命中最重要的人，我希望你能开心快乐，所以Dean现在你要做出选择了。你是否值得拥有幸福，就看你怎么做了。还是你想痛苦的死去，然后将你对Castiel的爱永远尘封在坟墓之中？”

“嘿Sam，我对Cas只是喜欢不是爱。”Dean纠正道，但他并没有对此感到生气。

Sam笑着说“Dean，任何一个长着眼睛的人看到你们两个，即使只有几秒钟，他都会说‘ _没错，这两个人无可救药的爱着彼此…_ ’只可惜，一个人勇于承认，另一个却太害怕而选择逃避。”

Sam说的话却实让他有些高兴， _可是他能做什么呢_ ？他知道自己想要什么，可是就是太害怕去拥有那一切。或许，至少他内心有一部分想要尝试一下。 _好吧，是内心有一大部分都想去试着争取这种生活_ 。可是，他之前的所作所为已经将他自己拖到了万丈深渊。一想到这里，他就越来越害怕。他颤抖地说着“Sam我已经把事情搞糟了，我伤害了我爱…的人，我拒绝了他，并且在他面前做了那种事情，他永远都不会原谅我了，他会恨我一辈子。我也不会原谅我自己。”

Sam无奈的叹了口气“Dean，Cas永远都不会恨你。是的，他可能骂你几句或是不给你好脸色看，这是你应得的。但是他永远都不会恨你，Dean。如果你真的想挽回一切的话，那我建议你先向Cas服软。这回该轮到你把一切都讲清楚了。要么放手一搏，要么你依旧过着你从前的生活，选择权都在你。”Sam拍拍他哥哥的后背，然后离开了。“你能做到的Dean。”

Dean坐在那，脑子里不断想着Sam说的话。宿醉的感觉已经彻底消失了，此刻一种全新的感觉油然而生。 _他看到了希望_ 。

 _他永远都不会忘记那一晚在仓库里看到的那双蓝睛。或许他需要Cas留在他身边，或许是时候让自己找回初次见到Castiel时那种心动的感觉了_ 。

~~~~~

Castiel受够了Natasha一直在车里挑 _Dean这里怎么样，Dean那里如何如何_ ，不就是和Dean睡了一晚吗，她就能了解Dean的全部了？别逗了。终于，他们到达了目的地，Natasha下车后将一个纸条递给Castiel，告诉他转交给Dean。Castiel能做的就是冲她笑笑以示礼貌，然后很明确的告诉她Dean只是利用她发泄性欲而已，说白了他们俩就是一夜情，睡过就不知道谁是谁了。 _Natasha对此很不开心_ 。

他说的都是事实，不是吗？

在回地堡的路上，他又想起那一个个痛苦的回忆。他真的不知道要怎样面对Dean。不知道和Dean说话时他的目光应该放在哪里。或许他只能看着Dean身后的事物，而不是Dean的脸或是眼睛。但有一件事他很清楚，那就是Dean完全有权利和他中意的人在一起。

想到这里，他的眼泪又不争气地淌下来。他虽然很强大，但是却无法阻止眼泪肆意地流淌。 _或许流泪也已成为一种习惯_ 。除此之外，那些堆积在胸口的沉重情感，以及不断颤抖的身体，都在提醒着他自己——此刻他有多么伤心。 _做人类真的是糟透了_ 。

他不知道回到地堡之后会发生什么。但不论发生什么，他都会保持坚强，并且装出自己没事的样子。然而，他可能会被浮肿双眼下的黑眼圈给出卖。他只是想要Dean活得开心快乐， _就算代价是他要抑制住自己对Dean的情感_ 。

他将车停在地堡前，深吸一口气，然后下车朝入口走去。当他走下台阶时，他能感受到有人在盯着他。他穿过War Room，经过图书室，径直朝厨房走去。但他刚走到厨房门口就停住了，因为Dean正倚在厨房门前神情凝重的看着他。

Castiel感觉到心跳加速，泪水也不自主的充盈在眼眶中。 _该死的，振作起来Cas_ ！他结结巴巴地说“De…Dean…你…你吓到我了。额，你…你有什么事情需要我帮忙吗？”

Dean清了清嗓子，慢慢向前挪了几步，直到他同Castiel只有一步之遥。他注意到Castiel一直低头看着地板，并对两人如此亲密的距离感到些许不安。他将两个手指抵在Castiel的下巴上，然后慢慢抬起那人的脸，直到他们四目相对。 _此刻，在这种近距离凝视的情况下，他可以完全让自己迷失在那抹蓝色之中_ 。他又清了清嗓子，然后轻声说道“Cas，我们能谈谈吗？”

Castiel真想永远都能看着Dean的眼睛。可此刻，他的身体在颤抖，Dean手指触碰的下巴那也传来阵阵刺痛感，他无法将自己全部的注意力都放在Dean身上。刚开始他对Dean的话很是不解，但很快一阵恐惧感便涌上心头。 _哦天哪，Dean不会是要赶他走吧_ 。他越想越害怕。他只能尽力保持镇定，故作坚强来面对接下来要发生的一切。无论怎样，他都会尊重并接受Dean的选择，他会为Dean做任何事。Castiel咽了咽口水，然后回答道“没问题Dean，我们可以谈谈。”他已经准备好了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丁丁小卡全程尬聊，完全鸡同鸭讲

Dean注意到Castiel眼神中透露出的不安，可他不能因此责怪他的天使。实际上，他也同样感到不安。他往后退了一步，努力的为他们俩制造一些私人空间来松口气，缓解一下气氛。Dean清了清嗓子说道“额…我认为我们应该坐下来谈，你觉得呢Cas？”

Castiel有些害怕，他不知道Dean究竟要跟他谈什么。但不论说什么，他总是要面对不是吗。他紧张地咽了口唾沫，然后说道“好…好的Dean，让我们坐下来谈。”

Dean将他们领到图书室角落附近的皮沙发那。他们两个坐下之后，却再次陷入沉默。Dean真的太紧张了，他的手心都出汗了。他吞了口口水，然后说“Cas，我想跟你谈谈…”他的手在空中比划着“你懂的。”

Castiel皱起眉毛，不解地回复道“Dean，我不知道你所指的‘ _我懂的_ ’是什么。”

Dean有些不好意思，他假装咳嗽了一下“就是那天在酒吧发生的事情。你对我的告白…然后…额，还有就是关于这几天发生的事情。”

由于不敢直视Dean的眼睛，Castiel只好低下头，看着大腿上因不安而不停摆弄着的手指“哦，好吧。”然后他又说“Dean，如果你不想谈论这些事的话我们可以不用…”

“你是真心的吗？我是指，当你说你爱我…而且不只是…你懂的…兄弟之间的情感，你是真心的吗？”

Castiel点点头，小声说道“是的Dean，我是真心的。但那时我喝醉了，我管不住我的嘴。很抱歉这让你感到很不自在。”

天使那即可爱又率真的样子让他忍不住笑了起来。“是呀，你喝醉了。不过那似乎对我们俩来说都是件好事。”Dean呼出一口气，闭了会眼睛，调整好此刻的心情然后继续说“我…额…首先我想说，你那天突如其来的告白让我有些措手不及，让我不知道怎么回应你。然后就是对于我表现出来的那些…排斥你的行为感到抱歉…事实上，这几天我都很混蛋，我不应该对你做那些事情…Cas我真的很抱歉。”

Castiel立刻抬起头，双眼大睁着。他看着Dean充满歉意的眼睛，结结巴巴的说“De…Dean请不要向我道歉。是我做的有些过了，你有权力做出那种反应。”他耸了耸肩“我本应该就此打住的。”

当Dean看到Castiel说出最后一句话脸上露出悲伤的表情时，他心里很是难受。于是他轻声说道“Cas…你也有权力去表达你自己的情感…每个人都会这样做…只不过要看对方怎样去接受你想要传达的信息。”他叹了口气，“抱歉，我不应该表现的那么冷酷无情。”

Castiel摇了摇头说“Dean，这不是你的错，都是因为我。我不知道我自己在幻想什么。我是个天使。我们这些来自天上的物种生来就是要为他人服务的，除此之外，我们什么都不会做。我来到这就是为了帮助你和Sam。我会做你们让我做的一切事情，直到我生命的尽头。我们是战士，Dean，我们不配拥有爱情。”

Dean不敢相信Castiel会说出这些话 _。Castiel怎么能说出他不配拥有爱这种话呢？_ 但他知道，Castiel之所以会有这样的想法，有一部分是因为他。没有多想，Dean将自己的手放在Castiel不停抖动的膝盖上，抑止了那人不安的行为。他低声说道“Castiel，每个人都配拥有爱情，否则他们的生活会变得很苦涩。同样，Cas，天使也配拥有爱情。至于你来这里只是为了帮助我们， _直到你死去这些话_ …额…我这么跟你说吧，你们天使跟本不值得去信任…但是你不一样，任何和你接触过的人类都应该尊重你，因为你是如此与众不同，如此不可思议，而且待人友爱…虽然很多天使都是混蛋…但是不论怎样Cas，Sam和我都欠你太多太多…你不是什么可以消费的物品，你是我们的天使。”

听到Dean说这些话，Castiel心里有些不解，他追问道“Dean那是什么意思？”

“我想说的是，你对Sam和我来说太重要了，我们不能没有你…尤其是我。”

Castiel好奇地看着Dean，嘴里重复着Dean最后的话“尤其是对你？”

Dean点点头。此刻他的心脏剧烈的跳动着，他还是很紧张，而且有些不好意思。他轻轻地捏了一下Castiel的大腿，然后说道，“Cas我有些事要向你坦白…一些一直藏在内心最深处的…一些多年前我在那个仓库里第一次见到你时就萌生的事情。”

“你是指你拿刀捅了我的那一次吗？”

Dean笑着说“我可要为我自己辩解一下。那时候我都不知道你是什么，恶魔们都很怕你，而且你还烧瞎了Pamela的眼睛，那可把我吓坏了。而且当你出现时，我真的欣赏不来你那一身税务会计模样的打扮。”Dean揉揉脖子，当他再次开口时，他的脸红了“但是后来，我越来越喜欢你那身打扮，以至于每次我看你时都让我双腿发软，不能自已。”

Castiel情不自禁地皱起了眉毛“Dean你真是个我永远都猜不透的迷…所以，你到想要对我说什么？”

“哇哦，这就直奔主题啦，Cas。”Dean深吸了一口气，揉了揉一下巴，然后说“在我对你的感情这件事上，我并没对你说实话…其实我对你…”

Castie感到些许不安，他不知道Dean到底要说什么。他只是希望他能坦然接受，而不是直接在Dean面前崩溃，因为他不想失去他这位好朋友。他需要坚强起来。人们是怎么说的？ _是男人就要有男人的样子！_ 他咽了咽口水然后说“我大概知道你要说什么了Dean。那…那就是你只是把我当做好朋友，而我的所作所为冒犯到你了。如果你想让我离开，那么我会离开的。”

听了Castiel的话Dean很是震惊，甚至还有些生气，便冲他喊道：“Cas我根本就不是这个意思！我根本就没想跟你说那种话…那和我想说的正好相反。”

 _那Dean到底想说什么_ ？他知道他自己的人类技能不怎么好使，并且他很不擅长观察别人的表情或是理解别人话语中的其他含义。如果Dean不想让我离开，那他到底向跟我坦白什么呢？或许他应该让Dean继续说下去。他为自己行为感到抱歉“我很抱歉Dean，我不应该私自下结论。你想要跟我说些什么呢？”

Dean清了清嗓子“不Cas，我对刚才我吼了你表示抱歉。额…”他尽量将注意力集中在那双蓝眼睛上，同时羞涩地握住Cas的双手，然后说“Cas…我对你的感情并不只是柏拉图式的，那种只停留在精神层面上的感情。我在乎你，而且 _不只是朋友之间的那种在乎_ 。我…天哪，我真的不擅长说这些。”

此刻Dean的话让Castiel 心中又燃起了些许希望的火花，他从来都没有见到他的猎人对什么事情这么羞怯过。他想要给Dean一些鼓励。于是他回握住Dean的手，双眼一直注视着Dean，慢慢说道“继续说下去Dean。别着急，我们有的是时间。”

Dean的心跳加快了。 _从Castiel手中感受到的温热就像一股电流流过他的全身，让他感到十分兴奋，但在这兴奋中又有着一丝安定_ 。Castiel的话终于让他下定决心坦白一切。“Cas我爱你…不只是朋友之间的那种友爱…我一直都梦想着能成为你的男朋友…你的爱人…我第一次在仓库里见到你时就对你有感觉了…而在过去的这些年中，我对你的感情一直都是只增未减。”

Castiel很惊讶“Dean你在说什么？”

“我的意思是我一直都将对你的感情藏在内心深处。至于我为什么这么做，其实是因为我父亲从小就教育我男人和男人在一起是错误的。这些年我一直都是通过酗酒，和女人乱搞来隐藏这一切。但是…不论我做什么，每当我见到你，我就想把你带到床上跟你享受鱼水之欢，想让你沐浴在我的爱意之中，我想让你成为我的另一半，我想要…跟你组建一个家庭。”他咽了咽口水继续说“但我就是个懦夫。当你在酒吧里向我表白时，我真的很害怕。这么多年我小心翼翼筑起的高墙就这么轰然倒塌了，然后各种假设，各种可能性都涌入了我的脑海。我知道我要做点什么，但绝不能让你发现我对你的真正感情…于是我就吼了你，拒绝了你，并且…并且在一个女人身上寻求安慰…不只是要向你证明我是直男， _而且也是向我自己证明_ ，我还是Dean，还是那个喜欢女人的Dean。”Dean摇了摇头“可是我却将你越伤越深，这是我最不想做的事情。”

Castiel皱起眉头，努力的消化着刚刚接受到的信息，最终，他理解了Dean的话。他缓缓说道“所以你是说，你确实对我有感觉，但是你却不敢正视你的感情，因为你害怕了，对吗？”

“是的Castiel。”Dean回答道。

Castiel不敢相信自己所听到的一切。一想到这几天发生的事情，Dean对他做的那些事情，一种被欺骗的感觉不由自主的从心底产生。他冷冷地说道“你做这些事情是要让我觉得你不喜欢我？让我独自一人在深夜一次又一次的哭泣？通过留Natasha在这里过夜，并且跟她做爱的方式来让我认为Dean Winchester永远都不会爱上我？让我认为我不值得拥有爱情？”Castiel越说越伤心，难以控制的情绪让他的声音变得很不稳定。

自我厌恶和愧疚感在Dean身上蔓延开来，尤其是当他看到Castiel那透着些许冷漠的悲伤神情时，他心里难受极了。他用祈求的口吻说道“Cas，我错了，对不起…”

Castiel冷冷的打断他“不要再说了Dean！”他看到一滴泪水从Dean脸颊滑落，可同样，此刻泪水也在他的眼眶里打转。“我知道这对你来说很难接受，但是我不能…我现在不能去思考这件事情。Dean…你伤了我的心…而且我之前所相信的一切都是不折不扣的谎言！”

“Cas…”Dean打断了Castiel。

Castiel竖起一根手指“别说话Dean。”此刻，他的身体内充斥着各种不同的情感， _他难以承受这一切_ ， _他需要时间让自己平静下来_ 。他深呼吸，将自己的手从Dean的手中抽出来，然后起身说道“Dean，我需要点时间。我…我不认为以我现在的状况我们还能继续谈下去…我要回我的房间去了…请原谅我。”

Dean的心脏在胸腔里剧烈的跳动着， _天哪，事情怎么会变成这样！_ 他起身，拉住了天使的手臂“Cas，求你，不要走…我们能想办法解决这一切。”

Castiel用力挣开了Dean的手，“Dean，如果你真的想修补我们之间的关系，那么你就要尊重我的决定，给我时间去考虑。我现在很难过，我不能待在你身边，我不想看到你Dean。”

Dean想起了之前Sam对他说过的话‘ _他可能会不给你好脸色，说一些难听的话，但他有权这么做。_ ’带着这样的想法，Dean不自主的说道“你恨我吗Cas？”

看着Dean脸上露出的不安神情Castiel的怒火瞬间消失了。他来到Dean面前，双手捧着Dean的面颊，用拇指轻轻拭去Dean脸上的泪水“Dean，我永远都不会恨你，请你不要这样想…我只是需要些时间去整理一下我的情绪，当我准备好了，我会去找你的。这是你欠我的，Dean。”

Dean握住Cas的手，然后点点头说道“好吧Castiel，这对你我都很公平。只要你准备好了，随时都可来找我。只是…只是我希望你知道我真的对我做的事情感到抱歉。还有就是我爱你…无论是现在还是将来，我对你的爱都不会变。”

Castiel的心动摇了。“Dean谢谢你对我说这些。”

Dean感到脸颊上的温热消失了。他看着天使远去的背影，越来越多的泪水开始从脸颊滑落，身体也微微颤抖起来。但当Sam出现在他身后，用手轻轻捏了一下他的肩膀后，他的心情不再那么沉重了。Sam轻轻说道“兄弟，给他点时间。他会来找你的。他需要时间治愈那些伤痛。别想太多，事情会好起来的…我去给你泡杯茶。”

Dean闭上眼睛，试着让他自己振作起来。“好吧Sammy，我会给他时间的。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丁丁，小卡，三米的小剧场

Dean的场合

 _此刻Dean能做的只有等待_ 。他知道Castiel在整理好心情之后就会来找他。但是等待真的太痛苦了，每过去一秒钟，一分钟，一小时，Dean就越害怕，然后他就会想一些不好的事情。

_Castiel会原谅你吗？要是从此以后Castiel都不想再跟你在一起呢？要是他意识到Dean对他不够好，那该怎么办？他会爱上别人吗？_

一想到最后一个问题Dean就有些坐立难安。他不能忍受其他人跟他的男朋友情意绵绵的样子。 _但这种想法又显得他很自私，因为在和Castiel在一起之前，跟他拍拖过的女性数都数不清_ 。

他知道，他的所作所为根本不值得得到天使的理解和原谅。

“Dean？”Sam充满疑惑的声音在他耳边响起，他收起了那些不好的念头。

“怎么了？”Dean回问到

“你想什么呢？”

“我在想，如果Cas不打算原谅我，那我也不会怪他，因为我罪有应得。”这么说着，Dean又开始觉得，得到Castiel原谅的希望是那么渺茫。他叹了口气，揉了揉疲倦的面容，“天哪，Sam，你真应该看看他脸上的表情，他是真的伤心极了。”

Sam轻轻说道“Dean，我已经预料到了。不过，他只是突然发现你回应了他的感情，一时间无法接受罢了。”

Dean看着Sam，小心翼翼地问道“你觉得他…那个…他会原谅我吗？”

这个问题把Sam难住了，但是他还是凭借他的直觉回答道“说真的Dean，我觉得他会原谅你的。”

“为什么？我都不会原谅我自己，他怎么会原谅我？”

“那是你，你不会原谅你自己。但如果是Castiel，他一定会原谅你。因为他爱你。他在人类世界呆了这么久，他知道这世界上并没有十全十美的人，这是人类的天性Dean。金无足赤，人无完人，Castiel一定会考虑这些因素，然后再做决定。”

“你真的这么认为？”

“是的Dean，我真的相信他会原谅你。”

Dean看着他们卧室的方向轻声说道“我也这么希望，Sam。我真的太爱他了。”

 ~~~~~

Castiel 的场合

Castiel躺在床上，双眼看着天花板，早先发生的一切都在他的脑海中一遍又一遍地回放着。在这些事情中，Dean向他承认喜欢他的这部分最让他头疼。那些话确实让他吃了一惊，因为这么长时间以来，他一直都觉得Dean对他只是朋友之间的感情。

不过之前Castiel也怀疑过Dean，因为Dean表达情感的方式总会让他觉得是互相喜欢的人之间的那种表达方式，所以他就认为Dean对他的情感不只是兄弟情那么简单。他本是可以直接去看Dean脑子里是怎么想的，但是这样就显得他特别爱管闲事。

正是因为有了这些疑惑，才会有了那次酒后告白。但是直到Dean直接拒绝了他的情感之后，他才开始质问他自己，是不是长久以来他都想错了。于是羞愧感，自责感便随之而来。 _可是现在呢？_

现在，他觉得自己就像是一个傻子。是的，他是很开心。但是同时Dean欺骗了他，这让他很伤心还有些气愤。 _Dean怎么能对他做这种事？_

可是确实，Dean也说了，他父亲从小就告诉他和Sam男人和男人搞在一起是不对的。或者换句话说，整个LGBTQ群体在那男人眼中都是个错误的存在。

Castiel知道John性格恶劣，秉性残忍，做事机警敏锐，这让他成为一名优秀的猎人。但是他那些侮辱同性情侣的话真的很让人恼火。那些人明明就和正常人没有任何区别。

对Castiel来说，这是唯一一件能让他冷静下来客观看待的事情。这是唯一一件他觉得讲得通的事情。这也是唯一一件事情让他萌生了再给Dean一次机会的想法。但这并不表示他会忘掉之前发生一切，然后对猎人投怀送抱，这绝不可能。 _Dean需要通过行动来赢得他的信任_ 。人们不是常说，相互信任是一段感情的基础。

不过在知道自己并不是个累赘之后，他确实很开心。

他揉了揉眼睛，感觉心很累。或许在去找Dean之前睡一觉是个不错的选择。

 ~~~~~

Sam的场合

“拜托快接电话，快接电话，快接电话！”Sam一边低语着，一边等待着听筒那边的人接电话。当那人的声音响起时，Sam一下就坐直了。

“我能为我亲爱的大麋鹿做点什么？这么快就想爸爸啦。”

Sam翻了个白眼，“你真逗Gabe。事实上我现在需要你的帮助。”

Gabe叹了口气说“哦Sammich，我的亲爱的，我会为你做任何事。”

Sam皱了下眉毛，他不知道Gabriel那愚蠢的语气中暗含着什么意思，但是他现在管不了那么多。他问道“那你是答应我了？”

“是的，我答应你了Sammich。但我有个条件。”

Sam叹了口气，他想着Gabe的条件会是什么。他问道“什么条件Gabe？”

“我的条件就是我们在吃晚饭的时候再谈你说的这件重要的事。”

“什···什么？我···我拒绝。”

“那就算了，再见。”

“好吧，好吧，你别挂，该死的！我···我答应你Gabe。”

“这才对嘛Sammy，记得把自己打扮得好看点，亲爱的。具体情况我会通过短信发给你。”

Gabe的话让他有些脸红，他说道“好的Gabe，一会儿见。”他挂断了电话，完全没意识到那抹挂在脸上的微笑。

“什么事让你这么开心Sammy？”不知何时Dean来到了图书室。

他看了一眼他那正在傻笑的哥哥，他很确定他的脸变得更红了，但他假装什么事都没有发生。“没什么。”

Dean看了他弟弟一会，然后说道“好吧。哦对了，我要去趟超市，要我带什么东西回来吗？”话没说完，Dean已经拿起钥匙向台阶走去了。

“不，不用，谢谢。”

Sam知道Dean去超市的真正原因就是想要离开这儿，出去兜兜风。 _这可以让他平静下来。_

Sam看了看手表，已经是下午3点了。 _天哪，时间过得可真快_ 。突然他的手机响了一声，他收到了一条短息。点开后上面写着“ _晚上7点，我去地堡接你。Xoxo。_ ”

Sam本应该有些生气，但是此刻，他却很兴奋。天哪，他要跟Gabe一同共进晚餐。 _他希望自己能克制住对这位自大天使的感情。_ 他已经认识Gabe这么多年了，不就是一起吃个晚餐吗，有什么的。 _对吧！对吧！_

他不知道自己为什么会这么紧张， _但是他知道他可能有麻烦了_ 。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丁丁出去散心  
> 三米和小卡谈心

Dean开着他的爱车在公路上飞驰着，耳边不时传来发动机工作的“突突”声。 _这真是世界上最动听的声音_ 。

他很享受这种感觉。坐在车里，任由微风从车窗吹进来，拨乱他的头发，亲吻他的脸庞。再加上他爱车引擎发出的隆隆声，这一切都让他的内心渐渐平静下来。

他在一个湖边停了下来，决定下车坐在他宝贝的引擎盖上欣赏景色。他闭上双眼，深深吸了一口气，然后再睁开双眼感受着眼前的美景。 _哦我的天哪，这真是太美了！_

此刻正值黄昏时分，夕阳洒下的金辉在波光粼粼的湖面上闪烁着，树上鸟儿婉转的啼叫声伴着风穿过树林弄出的沙沙声谱成一曲动人的旋律。他陶醉在眼前壮丽的景象中，心想着以后如果再来这里，一定要带着Castiel。

不过前提是天使能再给他一次和他在一起的机会。

他试着暂时让自己沉浸在关于Castiel的幻想中。但只要他一想到Castiel就没有办法将他从脑海中剔除出去了。没有人能让他从幻想中脱离出来，即便是眼前美丽的景色。除了Sammy，他的天使就是他世界的中心。

他是如此沉浸在这份平静中，以至于当金属乐队的音乐响起时都把他吓了一跳。 _天哪，他的耳朵对这种手机铃声真的是太敏感了_ 。他看了一眼手机屏幕，上面写着 _Sammy正在呼叫中_ 。他突然有种不好的预感，他接通了电话。“Sammy？是怎么了？发生什么事了？”他急切的问道。

“哇哦Dean，不要一惊一乍的好吗，一切都很正常老兄。”

Dean叹了口气说道“天哪Sam，你知道你每次打电话我都很担心。”

Dean很确定他弟弟正在电话那边没心没肺的笑着。“真的吗Dean？我真的太感动了。”

Dean翻了个白眼，嘲笑道，“闭嘴吧贱人。”

Sam没忍住大笑起来，平复心情后他继续说，“我就是想让你知道我今天晚上七点要和一个朋友出去吃饭，如果你能在那之前回来就好了，因为我不想让Cas一个人孤单地待在家里。”

Dean想都没想就说“我会回去的Sammy，Cas不会一个人待在家的。”

“我知道你不会让Cas独守空房的。”

Dean又翻了个白眼，哦，他的弟弟真的是太逗了。突然他想到了什么。Sam说他 _今天晚上，七点，_ 要和一个 _朋友_ 出去 _吃饭_ 。所以…他明白了。他笑着问道“Sammy，你要出去约会吗？”

Dean可以听到在电话那边，Sam被什么东西呛到的声音。他弟弟清清嗓子然后说“Dean，我不是要出去和谁约会，就是吃个晚饭！”

“啊哈，你确定吗Sammy？你可以跟我说实话，我不在乎的。实际上我对你要去约会感到很开心。你的约会对象是她？还是他？都没关系，我不会说什么的。”

“这不是一次约会！Dean！”

“别再骗你自己了Sammy。好了不跟你争了，我一会就回去了。我可能会赶在你离开之前回去。如果我没有的话，那就先给你个建议吧。”

“什么建议？”

“不要第一次约会就跟人家嘿咻，这是规矩老弟。”

说完Dean就大笑起来，Sam则是在那边骂着什么，然后就挂断了。Dean想着，至少他们兄弟两个有一个可以获得幸福。 

 ~~~~~

Sam正在为穿什么而烦恼着。该死的，为什么他会在衣服的选择上这么纠结？他只是和Gabe出去吃个晚饭而已。

_Sam，这不仅仅只是吃晚饭，这更像是和Gabe约会。_

哦，你怎么知道的？

_Gabe不是让你把自己打扮的好看点吗？_

闭嘴！

难以置信，他居然在同他的潜意识对话。他叹了口气，拿起两件衬衫在镜子前比了比。 _要么穿蓝色的，要么穿白色的，选哪个呢？_

“Sam，穿那件白色的更好看。”

Sam被身后沙哑的声音吓了一跳，转过身他看到蓝眼睛天使正站在门口。“我的上帝啊Cas，你要把我的心脏病吓出来了。”

“抱歉Sam，我不是故意要将你吓出心脏病的。”Cas很真诚的说道，脸上有点难过。

Castiel的表情让Sam觉得糟透了，于是急忙说道“嘿Cas，我没事，就是你吓到我了。”

Cas点点头，然后问道“你过你不介意的话，我想问你是要出去吗？”

“要和一个朋友出去吃晚饭。”

“哦，好吧Sam，祝你用餐愉快。”然后Castiel看着走廊的方向问道“额，Dean去哪了？”

“额，他出去兜风了，他说一会就回来。”

Castiel咬了咬嘴唇，他看上去有些疲惫。“他还好吗？”

当Sam听到Cas依旧关心他那个混蛋哥哥的时候，他真的觉得很欣慰，很感动。 _天使真的是一种圣洁的存在_ 。即使这几年他在地球上杀死了一些， _但是Castiel依旧是那个Castiel_ 。“Cas，他没事，不用担心，他只是需要出去透透气而已。”

Castiel看上去在想着什么，他嘴角下垂，不是很开心。天使用一种忧虑的眼神看着Sam，声音颤抖地问道，“Sam，你说Dean会回去找Natasha吗？”

Sam没想到Castiel会问他这种问题，他一时不知怎么回答。“当然不会，Dean永远都不会对你做那样的事。”

Castiel双手交叉抱在胸前，抬头看着Sam说 “抱歉Sam，你知道没有人不喜欢他，而且他一般出去就是去酒吧喝酒，要么就是出去找妹子。因此我很难控制我自己不去想一些关于Dean的事情。”

Castiel的话让Sam很是生气。如果有一件事是他不能容忍的，那就是别人说他哥哥的坏话，尤其是说一些没有根据的话，还有就是对他哥哥过去的经历指指点点。 _难道他们没听说过人是可以改变的吗_ 。他决定要为他哥哥辩解一番。

他将衬衫扔在床上，然后看着Castiel说，“Cas，这些话我只对你说一次，所以你听好了。你是我的好朋友，我喜欢你也很敬重你，但是尽管如此，你在我哥哥不在的时候，没有做任何错事的时候说一些不好的话，我还是会站出来为他说话的。Cas，你那些对Dean的想法是错误的，他现在没有出去喝酒，也没出去找妹子…”

又一次，Castiel为自己的言行感到自责，他想说点什么，于是便打断了Sam的话，“Sam，我…”

但是Sam还没说完。他竖一起根手指，让天使安静了下来。“Cas我哥哥过着十分疯狂的生活，他天天都在刀尖上行走，把每一天都当做是在这世界上的最后一天。但是Dean并不是个植物人，他有感觉，有思想。确实，在我们父亲还活着的时候，他经历了太多事情，也犯了很多错误，很多很多错误。但是我比任何人都了解Dean。所以我知道，如果他下定决心要得到什么，他一定会拼命去争取。他不想把事情搞砸。因此，请你相信我的话，此刻你是他生命中最重要的人。既然他已经承认了对你的爱，他就不会再轻易放弃你的。你要知道，Dean不是你想象的那种人。”

现在，Castiel感觉自己就是个不折不扣的大混蛋，他不应该让嫉妒和气愤控制他的大脑，这样他也不会说那样的话。他看着正在气头上的Sam，眼神里满是歉意。“Sam，我很抱歉说出那些话。我只是感到有些不安，请你原谅我。”

Sam叹了口气，他也不想冲Cas发脾气，因为他知道为什么天使会产生这种不好的想法。 _他的哥哥也不是圣人_ 。他深吸一口气，然后笑着说：“我原谅你Cas。我想说的就是希望你能给Dean一次机会，让他去证明他自己值得拥有你的爱。我保证，我哥哥不会放弃的追求你的，这不是他的性格，你我都知道这一点。”

Castiel知道Sam说的没错。经过这么多年和Dean在一起，他知道Dean是个什么样的人。或许他们需要的只是一次重新开始的机会，他的心中又感到一丝希望。他向Sam露出感激的神情“如果Dean真的还想要跟我在一起的话…我会去试试的Sam。谢谢你帮我弄清了一切，我已经没有疑惑了。我会等Dean回来，然后跟他谈谈。”Castiel朝门口走去，但是在离开之前他又转过身来，看着正在微笑的猎人直接说道，“祝你约会愉快Sam。”然后他就离开了。

“我不是要去约会！”

_Sam，不要再挣扎了，你就是要去跟Gabe约会。_

“你闭嘴！”


	7. Chapter 7

繁星之下，Sam和Gabe沐浴在烛光之中，这种浪漫的氛围让Sam觉得整个晚上他的脸都是烫烫的。

Gabriel将他们瞬移到加勒比的一处私人小岛上，此刻两人正坐在沙滩上，吃着海味，品着美酒。

还有一点让Sam没想到的就是，他本以为Gabe会直接把他扔到床上， _然后脱掉他的裤子_ 。但是Gabe却意外地很镇定，而那富有魅力的外表让Sam很是着迷。

“那么Sammich，你想跟我谈什么？”

Sam叹了口气然后说，“我想跟你聊聊Castiel和Dean。我认为我们需要小小的帮他们一下。我是说，现在Dean已经准备好要和Cas在一起了，但我还是希望你能和Cas谈谈。我不是没跟他谈过，只是我觉得他可能更会听他兄弟的话。”

“啧啧啧，所以说他们两个终于知道彼此的心意了。让我猜猜，是不是Dean表现的很混蛋，并且伤害了Castiel对吧。”

“基本上就是这样的。他们也就一些事情谈了一次，而Castiel说他需要时间去考虑。我就是怕Cas不会原谅Dean。当然他也有权利这么做。但我就是觉得，如果真的这样，他们两个都会后悔的。”

Gabe看着Dam一脸关心的神情说道，“你真的很在意这件事，是吗？”

“我当然在意了Gabe。我不想让我哥哥在感情这件事上再受到伤害了。”

“那是因为他自己的愚笨和懦弱导致的。”

Sam咬了咬牙说“Gabe，我哥哥这么做是有原因的。我们不能这么急着下结论。人们不是常说万物皆有道吗。现在才一切都说开了，我反而觉得很开心呢，你知道为什么吗？”

“为什么Sam。”Gabe抬起双手试图安抚Sam

“因为如果Dean之前就让Castiel成为他的爱人，那么到最后事情还是会变得一团糟，原因就是Dean那时候还没做好准备。但是现在，在和Cas经历了这么多事情后，他们两也越来越合拍。我想他现在已经准备好了。”

“为什么你会觉得他不会再次伤害Cas呢？Sammy。”

“因为这一次他知道自己想要的是什么，他已经做好准备去争取了。”

Gabe看了一会Sam，然后露出一个大大的笑容。他很浮夸地握着自己心脏说，“哦哦哦，我们的小Deano终于长大了。”

Sam翻了个白眼，“你到底会不会和Cas谈谈？”

Gabe嘟起嘴，手指不停点着嘴唇，做出努力思考的样子。“好吧，如果我们回到地堡之后Cas和Dean还没有和好的话，我会兑现我的承诺，我会去跟Cas谈的。这样行吗？”

Sam点点头表示赞同，“谢谢你Gabe。”

“别这么急着谢我Sammich，我帮你做事情是要回报的。”

Sam双手抱在胸前说“我还以为只要和你共进晚餐就可以了Gabe。”

“哦，得了吧Sammich。”他说道，“你要知道我可是冒着生命危险帮你做事啊。我是说，我要是走错一步，我的小命…可能就不保了。”

“Gabe，你是个大天使啊，而Castiel现在是个人类了，我相信你能摆平他的。”

“不管是不是人类Sam，Castiel依旧是个定时炸弹。他可是天堂里数一数二的战士，这就是为什么当我们天使听到他的名字时，汗毛都会倒立。”Gabe的身体向前倾了一些，一只手摆弄着Sam的袖口。“所以你有什么理由不给我点奖励刺激刺激我呢？我很确定这一点都不过分Sammy。”

Sam觉得，有时候说Gabe是个戏精一点都不过分。但是他确实说的有道理。他叹了口气说，“好吧，你想要什么奖励Gabe？”

“一个吻Sammy，一个甜蜜又美好的吻。”

“什，什么？”Sam感觉到心跳开始加速，脸也变红了。

“你听到我说什么了，亲爱的。我要一个吻。”Gabe眨眨眼。

“那要是Cas和Dean在一起了呢？那该怎么办？”Sam反问道。

“那我觉得，接吻也可以成为我们约会的一部分。”

Sam不禁笑了笑。他靠近Gabe，然后小声说道，“成交Gabe。我想我确实欠你很多，尤其是你给了我这么棒的第一次约会。再加上我还要遵循第一次约会的规矩呢。”

“哦Sammich你真的是小淘气鬼。”Gabe笑着说，“告诉我，你会给我什么？”

这次轮到Sam得意了，“抱歉，你要等到后面才知道。”他将手放在Gabe的手上，然后轻轻捏了捏。

天上的繁星和明月格外耀眼，仿佛因见证这美好的结合而感到高兴。

 ~~~~~~

于此同时地堡中……

他们两个最后终于成功的进到了Dean的房间里。但是由于他们不想放开彼此的手和唇，导致他们撞了几次墙，还把家具弄得乱七八糟的。 _很显然，他们俩不只是想要亲吻而已_ 。

此刻，Castiel正赤身裸体躺在Dean的床上。至于他的衣服，早就丢在沿途的某处了。站在床边，Dean终于有机会将床上的天使看个遍。他看到Castiel白皙的上身没有一丝肥肉，有的只是有一块块腹肌组成的完美曲线，一对诱人的的粉色乳头，还有那健硕的胸膛。再往下看，是Castiel紧俏的双臀，棱角分明的臀骨，一双白皙的长腿配上强健的大腿，还有那对尺寸正好的阴囊，更别说那露着浅粉色龟头的肉棒。天哪，这景象真的太壮观了。“我的天Cas，你真的太美了。”

Castiel可以感觉得Dean眼里闪烁着欲望。他看着Dean， _猎人有着足以和希腊众神媲美的身材_ 。那平坦又紧实的腹肌让他垂涎欲滴，当他的目光继续向下移动时，他看到了他一直都在Dean身上搜寻的事物。他看到悬挂在猎人大腿间那足足有 **25厘米长** 的的大肉棒，他不禁发出一阵呻吟。他舔了舔嘴唇说“Dean，我现在…就想要你。”

>   * 这里原文是10inch，一般中文都会用厘米，米这种计量单位，所以就换算了一下。1inch=2.54cm，10inch是多少，自己算去吧……
> 


Dean爬上床，指尖不停在他恋人的大腿内侧游走着。很快他的嘴唇便取代了手指。他贪婪地舔舐着，吮吸着Castiel大腿上柔嫩的皮肤。Dean的唇轻轻地在Castiel的阴茎头上点了一下，然后又移动到Castiel的臀骨那里。他一边舔舐着，一边用手指玩弄着他恋人的肚脐。他感受到了那人的身体正因这些小动作而在不停颤抖着。

Castiel在他身下发出一阵呜咽声，他没忍住笑了出来，然后戏谑的说“你喜欢我用这种方式欣赏你吗？”没等那人回答，他又将舌头伸进他恋人的肚脐里，让那人又不自主的颤抖起来。他闷声说道“呜，宝贝儿，你值得被欣赏。”

Castiel觉得自己全身上下的感官全都被打开了。Dean用嘴，用手，用手指对他做的那些事情让他如临仙境，欲罢不能。 _这真的是太疯狂了_ 。他右侧已经坚挺的乳头被Dean含在嘴里，与此同时他左边的乳头被那人用拇指轻轻摩擦着，这种刺激让他忍不住叫出了声。“哦Dean，啊，啊。”他的头向后仰着，感受着从他两个乳头那传来的灼热感，他真的爱死这种感觉了。

当然，Castiel的反应也让Dean心中的欲望越烧越旺。他的肉棒因为兴奋而不停地上下跳动着，而且随着精前液越流越多，他的肉棒也变得越来越粗大。他喜欢这样朝圣Castiel的身体，并且他这辈子都会这么做。不过现在，他要提速了，他已经有些等不及要享用他的天使了。他含住Castiel左侧的乳头，贪婪地吮吸着，然后一路向上进发，Castiel的胸膛，脖子都留下了他的吻痕。这还没有完，亲吻过后，他张开嘴，用力咬在天使脖颈处的所有压觉点上。

“呜~Dean。哦Dean我不知道我还能忍多久，求你了，我想要更多。”

Dean的唇再次向上移动，直到他触碰到天使的嘴唇，然后立刻演变成一次深度舌吻，同时他的手还不停在Castiel裸露的身体和大腿上游走。他压低他的屁股，使他的肉棒能和Castiel的肉棒触碰在一起。两人的肉棒触碰着，摩擦着，产生一种难以言喻的快感，使他们不时发出一阵阵呻吟声。

在他们继续那激情似火的深吻的同时，Dean将手伸到枕头底下，胡乱的搜寻着他放在枕下的润滑液。当他找到后，停止了亲吻，而是向下移动吻在Castiel的下巴上。突然他不再为Cas服务，而是盯着身下的人。他的天使真的太他妈色情了，这让Dean感到很是骄傲。他看着天使有些模糊的视线说“准备好接受我更多的疼爱了吗Cas？”

“是的，Dean，我准备好了。”Castiel抬起手抚摸着Dean挂着汗珠的胸膛，然后将手放在那人健壮的手臂上。“求你更多的疼爱我，我的猎人。”

Dean再一次吻上Cas的唇，然后贪婪地吮吸着。他张开嘴，让Cas的舌头进入他的口腔内部，然后和他的纠缠在一起。与此同时他打开了润滑液的盖子。他将嘴唇从Cas的唇上分开，却听到身下那人发出一阵不情愿的哀叫声。Dean只好纵容他的天使，给他更多，更深，更火热的吻。不一会，Dean再次将他的唇移开了。“宝贝儿，别着急，我会给你更多的。不过现在，我要先好好地照顾你。”

Castiel能做的就是点点头。之前的亲吻使他感到欲火焚身，让他越发难以控制自己的欲望。他觉得自己已经离不开Dean的唇了。 _或许他可以一会儿再尽情的放纵自己_ 。现在他和Dean在一起了，亲吻也就成了他最想做的事情。

当一根湿润的手指碰到他的后穴时，他忍不住叫了出来。他将他的腿敞的更开了，然后看着Dean的唇在他的大腿上移动着。刚开始那根不停爱抚他私处的手指让他觉得有一些不安，但是在Dean一次次安抚和亲吻他之后，他开始放松下来，也就在那时他感到一根手指插进了他的后穴。他的本能使他的后穴产生排斥的反应。

“放松点宝贝儿，有我在呢。”Dean亲吻着他恋人的小腹，“只有你放松下来，我才能进得去。”

过了一会，Castiel再次放松下来，很快他觉得那根手指插得更深了。他尝试着呼吸，让自己冷静下来。而当Dean的手指碰到他身体里的什么东西时，他的身体抽搐了一下，那是一种他从来没感受过的快感。“哦Dean，哦这感觉太棒了！我还想要更多！”

该死的，Dean不得不再次捏住自己的肉棒，里面那些暂时无法发泄的欲望让他难受极了。 _妈的，Castiel真的是太他妈性感了_ 。他继续用手指开拓着Cas体内的每一寸净土，还不时触碰下天使的前列腺。当他感觉Castiel的后穴不那么紧了，他决定再插入一根手指。这让天使的身体再次因感到欢愉而颤抖起来。他听到Castiel不停地祈求他，要他更多的爱抚。“草，草！Cas！”很快，Dean将第三根手指插了进去。

“Dean不用再扩张了！求你用你的肉棒满足我！我现在就想感受它充盈在我的体内！”

“Cas宝贝儿，再等一会儿，好不好。”

但是Cas不能再忍下去了，他将Dean的手指从他的后穴中拉出来，然后将没反应过来的猎人放倒在床上，他跨坐在猎人身上，大声喊道“我说了，我现在就要你操我Dean！”说完，Castiel就将手放到Dean的肉棒上，然后上下撸了几次，当那肉棒再次变粗变硬后，他将它竖起来，对准他的后穴，然后慢慢下压，将它完全塞了进去。Dean的下身在他后穴里摩擦所产生的快感让他忍不住叫出声来，“哦Dean，这太爽了！”

Dean的头向后仰着，眼睛向上翻着，Castiel后穴温暖的内壁包裹着他的下体，这真是太棒了，他从来都没有过这种美好的感觉。“该死Cas！啊，该死的，宝贝儿，你可真棒！啊！啊！”他飘忽的眼神看着Castiel上下移动的屁股。 _哦，没想到天使的“骑术”这么棒_ 。他将双腿环绕在Castiel的腰上，“嗯啊，你看起来很喜欢做这种事情。想要好好享用我的肉棒吗？都是你的宝贝儿。”

Castiel舔了舔嘴唇，将手放在Dean的胸肌上。他身体向下倾，咬上Dean的下唇，用力地吮吸着，然后随着“啵”的一声两人的唇又分开了。他小声说道“哦Dean，我知道你的肉棒是我的…永远都是我的。现在我要开始测试你的小怪兽的性能了。”

“该死的Cas!你可真会挑逗我。”Dean将他的将安放在床上，抑制着想要操他恋人的欲望。

Castiel的手牢牢握住Dean布满汗渍的胸膛，然后他慢慢抬起他的屁股，让Dean的肉棒露了出来，然后再整根吞进去。随着Castiel逐渐掌握了节奏，他们两个都忍不住发出一阵阵呻吟声。Castiel感觉到从腹股沟和脊椎底部传来灼热感，就像是着火一般。“哦，Dean。”

该死的，就像各种黄片里所演的那样，天使正骑在Dean身上用力的上下抽插着。随着不断攀升的快感，Dean的视线也变得越发模糊。被Castiel的后穴内壁包裹的感觉是如此温暖美好，让他比预计的更早达到高潮。他的手摸上Castiel的腰部，然后用力将他的肉棒送进Cas的体内“哦宝贝儿，就是这样，里面这么紧，太棒了。真想要你24小时不间断地享用我的肉棒。”

“哦Dean，我还要更多。”Castiel每次都很用力的坐下去，终于Dean的肉棒再次碰到了他的前列腺。“啊，就是那！哈~啊！”

Dean可不是那种只会躺着享受的懒鬼，每一次他插进去的时候，他都要触碰到他恋人那可爱的性器。Castiel还他的肉棒上来回运动着，要不是他紧紧抓着他恋人的腰，Castiel可能就要弹射出去了。随着Castiel的动作越来越剧烈，他的呻吟声也变得越来越大，连他的脚趾都不自主的蜷缩起来。

“啊！啊！啊！啊！还要更多。”Castiel声音颤抖的说。 

Dean感觉到天使的动作慢了下来， _看来该轮到他了_ 。他将Castiel放倒在床上，把天使的大腿抬起来，然后开始用力抽插起来。他们两个几乎都要从床上掉下去了，但是性爱所带来的快感，让他们根本没时间去理会其他事情。随着越插越深，Dean又叫出声来“哦宝贝儿，你真是太棒了！啊！”

当Dean将整根肉棒都插进去时，Castiel的样子真的是太诱人了。他在Dean身下不停颤抖着，腿张得越来越开，祈求着他的猎人给他更多。他看着因长时间运动而导致皮肤变红，不停流汗的猎人，他就是控制不住他自己的欲望。他将Dean拉到他身边，彼此的唇又出碰在一起，演变成又一次火热的湿吻。“哦，这太棒了！啊！”

房间里唯一能听到的声响就是床垫发出的刺耳的吱吱声，呻吟声，还有就是皮肤接触在一起时发出的声音。当两人逐渐达到高潮时屋子里充满了性爱和汗水融汇在一起的腥膻味。

Dean能感觉得到他的睾丸变大了，Castiel的后穴则是紧紧地包裹着他的肉棒。和他一样，他身下的恋人也不停颤抖着。 _他们马上就到达到高潮了_ 。这让他抽插的越发深入越发用力。“哦Cas，宝贝儿，我要射了。”

“Dean！我不知道发生了什么！我感觉自己好像被什么点燃一般。”Castiel叫喊着。他从来没有产生过这种感觉，他也不知道在他的后穴内部会发生什么。

Dean依旧不停在Castiel的后穴里狠狠抽插着，同时他将Castiel的头发拨到一边，而后在那人耳边轻声说道，“别管太多Cas，让一切顺其自然。啊啊！该死…Cas把你的欲望都释放出来。”

Castiel照做了。他再也不能控制体内的欲望之火。他紧紧抓着Dean的肩膀，当一股灼热的白色液体从他的下体喷射出来时，他不禁弓起了腰。他不停地颤抖着，呻吟着。

Dean被Castiel突然的高潮弄得猝不及防，他的肉棒也被那人的后穴内壁包裹的更紧了。随着一阵响亮的呻吟声，Dean将他的精液全都射在了Castiel的体内。“啊！Cas，草！”

在两人从高潮中恢复平静后依旧紧紧地拥抱着彼此。过了几分钟后，两人呼吸也恢复到原来的节奏。Dean支起还在颤抖的身体，一只手抚摸着Castiel泛着红晕，布满汗水的脸。蓝眼睛天使看着绿眼睛猎人。Dean俯下身，用他的唇玩弄着Cas的身体。“你感觉还好吗宝贝儿？”

Castiel喜欢猎人那温暖关切的语调，这让他感到被爱包围着。他两只手捧着Dean的脸颊说，“我现在感觉不是还好，是很棒Dean。我现在真的特别特别开心。我觉得我更爱你了。”

Dean亲了一下Castiel的手腕，然后说，“我也爱你亲爱的。现在我们要做清洗工作了我的天使。”Dean最后一次吻上天使那上扬的嘴角，然后慢慢将他的肉棒抽出来。他成功地将他们俩都清理干净，然后躺回到床上，双手环住Castiel的腰。

Castiel依偎在猎人温暖的怀抱中， “我喜欢这种感觉。”

Dean亲吻着Castiel裸露的肩膀，然后说，“我也喜欢Cas。我们会有许多像这样的美好瞬间，我向你发誓，我的天使。”

突然，一阵“咕噜”声从Castiel的胃里传来，这让Dean忍不住笑出声来。“Dean，做爱之后会让你产生饥饿感吗？因为我现在觉得很饿。”

“偶尔吧宝贝儿。来吧，让我们为我们饥饿的胃找点东西吃。”Dean回答道。

Castiel笑着说，“我赞成。”

在分享过一个缠绵的吻之后，他们才离开卧室去厨房找东西吃。

 

~~~~~~

Sam和Gabe回到地堡后…

“哇哦Sammich，开起来我们要接吻庆祝一下了。”Gabe笑着说

Sam现在真的是开心极了。他们回到地堡后，听到一阵很有趣的做爱声从Dean的房间里传来，更不要说那些散落在地板上的衣服，还有那些移动过的家具。他本应该很反感他哥哥做爱时发出的声音，但是此刻他却觉得异常开心。天使和他哥哥值得拥有彼此。他看向Gabe，将手臂环在Gabe的腰身上，慢慢拉近两人之间的距离。他俯下身，在Gabe的唇边小声说道，“准备好享受余兴节目了吗？”

Gabe高兴地将手臂环在Sam的脖子上，回答道，“当然Sammich，有什么绝活就都使出来吧。”

Sam咧嘴笑了笑，然后在Gabe急切的嘴唇上留下一个轻柔又不失火辣的吻。这只是一个浅尝辄止的吻，但两人都很享受。Sam将嘴唇移开，额头抵在Gabe的额头上，“感觉怎么样？”

“我们能再吻一次吗？”

Sam笑了一声，然后说，“当然可以。”

这一次，他们两个吻得更深了。 _ _哦，此刻的生活真的是太甜蜜了。__

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 丁丁小卡第二次谈话

Castiel带着Dean回到了地堡宽敞的图书室，他先走到红木桌前，然后直接坐了上去。他看着Dean一点点走过来，然后靠着他坐在了右边。

Castiel看着他放在桌子上的手指，沉默了良久后才轻轻说道“Dean我不知道从哪里开始说起。”

“我知道这对你来说很难Cas。”Dean顿了顿，然后看着天使那蓝色的眼眸继续说“从你最想说的部分开始怎么样？之后就顺其自然。”

Castiel点点头，“那次在仓库的时候，你真的觉得我很吸引你？”他很确定在说出这句话时，他的脸变红了。

Dean皱了下眉毛，很显然他没有想到天使会问这个问题，他还以为Castiel会问一些更新颖的。他笑着回答“是的Cas，即便你的穿着打扮很奇怪，但是我还是觉得你很有魅力。”Dean看到Castiel咬着下嘴唇，脸上还带着羞涩的微笑。 _老天爷救救他吧，不然他就要控制不住自己上去吻他的天使啦！_

“Dean。”

Castiel将Dean拉回现实，他清了清嗓子，眼睛看着别处说“怎么了Cas？”

“你觉得我哪里吸引你？是什么…引起了你的注意？”

“Cas，你是在逗我吗？难道你没照过镜子吗？”Dean叹了口气“听着，我一直都不敢承认我喜欢男人的秘密，但直到你出现在我面前。Cas…我看到你的第一眼，或是第二眼，我就知道我要完了。当时我看着你就那么‘ _霸气_ ’地走进来，顶着乱蓬蓬却又超级性感的头发，还有那同样性感到不能再性感的粉色嘴唇，以及那双如海一般蔚蓝的眼睛，我怎么能对此没有反应呢！哦，更不用说你那撩死人的低音了，简直就让我欲罢不能。”

“所你说，你只是喜欢我的肉身？”Castiel皱着眉头说。“在一段情感中重要的不是看脸Dean。正是因为人们只喜欢看脸而看不见内在，他们才会在以后的日子里过得不快乐。”

Dean将手轻放在天使的身上，“Cas我说这些只是想告诉你，你的外表确实很吸引人，这是你第一处吸引我的地方…我可以很轻松的被另一个长相俊美的男人所吸引，然后若无其事的离开…但是对你Cas，我不能…你唤醒了我身体里的其他东西…或许是些许欲望的火花…也就是从那时起我开始意识到我们两人之间的交往不会很轻松，因为我有时会觉得你很烦，但同时被你所吸引，还有点喜欢你…从你和我们在一起的前几个月，到后来…我越来越了解你，知道你是那种不畏牺牲，蠢萌蠢萌的天使，我就…越来越喜欢你，越陷越深…我也知道我如果不做点什么我就会毁掉我们的友谊…所以我就不停跟女人拍拖，喝酒，想跟你保持距离，做那些只有混蛋才会做的事。”

Castiel尽自己所能来消化Dean的话“Dean，我们本可以有一个很好的开始，可你却因为你的恐惧而将我推开了。”

Cas的一字一句都像一根针扎在他的心上，他感到愧疚和后悔。他将手从Cas身上移开，放在桌子上，他不敢去看Castiel的眼神。“Cas，我这一生经历了太多事情，我知道这是一个很荒唐的借口，但我想我已经习惯去抑制我的渴望，因为我相信我不值得拥有任何美好的事物。那些美好的事物就包括你Cas。”他最后还是选择看向Cas的眼睛，“我不能把你拖下水…我不能那么做…因为你是如此纯洁，善良。你是我这辈子最重要的人。”

“但是Dean，我并不怕你将我拖下水，我是成年人，我有把握，有分寸的。”

“我知道，但是你真的对我太重要了，我不能和我一起承受我父亲的那些破事，我不能这么做Cas。”

“但是不论怎么说，Dean你还是伤害了我。”

“我不是故意要那么做的，我并不知道你也喜欢我。”

“但是Natasha的事情就你故意做给我看的！还有我不是喜欢你…我爱你！我只是很惊讶你没有回应我。”Castiel双手抱在胸前，一脸冷漠的看着Dean“你们人类不都是很会察言观色的吗？”

当Dean听到Natasha的名字时，又感到很是愧疚。可此刻，他看着Castiel脸上愤怒的表情，让他也觉得很不爽。但是他不能表现出来，因为Castiel说的没错， _他才是那个混蛋_ 。

他深呼吸，揉了揉鼻梁，然后说“对于Natasha的事情，我真的真的很抱歉。我真的是混蛋极了。至于你说的察言观色的事情…你又不是没和我在一起过，你知道我大多时候都不会看别人脸色…那是Sam的专长。”

“还是说你觉得我很 _恶心_ 而选择视而不见呢！”Castiel抑制不住他的感情。他真希望他没说这些话，因为他看到Dean脸上受伤的神情，很快变为愤怒的表情。 _这才是他所熟知的猎人_ 。

Dean突然站起身，椅子在地上摩擦发出的声音吓了Castiel一大跳。他再也压抑不住内心的愤怒，他来来回回走着，然后死死盯着有些愧疚，但依旧双手放在胸前的Castiel。“恶心？！我觉得你恶心？！去特么的Cas！我说过了，我为什么没有向你承认我的感情，是因为我不想让你看到我不可告人的一面。 _但是，你特么的怎么能说我觉得你恶心！我从来都没这么觉得_ ！”

Castiel觉得他说的那些话真的是太混蛋了，他知道Dean是真心的，这一点从Dean的反应就能看出来。但是如果他们真的想要拉近彼此的关系，那他就需要去试着忘记过去的一切。他深深吸了口气，觉得没有那么气愤后，轻声说“Dean，对不起，请你原谅我刚才说的话。”

Dean长长的叹了口气，他将双手放在身后。 _他不想事情发展成这样_ 。振作起来Dean。他看着Castiel，声音沙哑地说“你没有必要向我道歉Castiel。”他又叹了口气“我累了Cas。我试着让我自己振作起来，但我不知道我能坚持多久。我知道我说过给你时间，但是Cas我…我不知道…我真的…我需要知道我们两个之间的关系究竟会变得怎样。”Dean接下来说的话让他感到很心痛，他试着不让眼泪流下来。“跟据我们今天的谈话来看…你可能不想再跟我在一起…我也会尊重你的选择，我保证…我只是…我需要你亲口告诉我，我们之间不会有将来。”

Dean的话让Castiel感到很难受。而Dean那受伤的神情让他更是悔恨不已。他从来都没想过让Dean觉得他不想跟Dean在一起。此刻，Castiel已经受够了他们两个之间这些没完没了的争吵，那些负面情绪。他们两个都累了。

没多想，Castiel起身向正靠在墙上的猎人走去，直到他离不知所措的Dean只有几厘米的距离。“从现在开始，Dean，过去的一切都一笔勾销。我永远都不会停止爱你，我也想要再给你一次机会。我已经做好了决定，我想要你Dean。 _你！是！我的！_ ”

Castie那严肃的表情和话语让Dean身下有什东西被唤醒。那句“ _你是我的_ ”真的就是一记直球，来了个本垒打。

俩人之间亲密的距离让Dean大脑一片空白，他能做的就是点点头，然后支吾了一声“Cas。”

Castiel欲望充斥在他的全身，很是难受，他也从Dean那感受到了同样的欲望。看着猎人在他眼前变得手足无措，是他达成的最伟大的成就之一，这让他变得更加胆大。他眼神慢慢往上移，直到遇到Dean的内双眼睛。

他又往前挪了一步，这让猎人不得不紧紧靠在墙上。他们两个的脸靠得非常近，呼吸也因此变得急促起来。他一只手摸上Dean的腰身，另一只则是直接杵在Dean头旁边的墙上。他用坚定的眼神看着猎人那双绿色的眼睛“Dean，让我成为你的人。只属于你的人。”

于是，Dean再也无法控制自己。他将一只手放在Cas腰的中部，另一只手则放在他的脑后，然后一点点拉近他们之间的距离，直到他们的嘴唇触碰到一起。随着吻的越来越深，两人越发觉得欲罢不能。 _天使的味道真的是太美好了_ 。当他们的舌头纠缠在一起时，Dean发出了一声呻吟，就好像他们俩个都在经历一场恶战。

过了一分钟后，Dean决定要变守为攻，于是他快速地将Castiel按在墙上。他们抵着彼此勃起的下身，他们的吻也变得越来越深，越来越热烈。

此刻Dean脑海中只有一个想法， _他现在就特么要把Cas真正变成他的天使_ 。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三米的小媳妇见家长

Sam听到手机的消息提示音响了一声，他看了看时间，大概知道了是谁发来的消息。拿起床上的手机，点开消息，他下意识的咬了咬嘴唇。

_嘿我亲爱的阿多尼斯，我已经到了，快点出来吧。我已经等不及要欣赏你的翘臀了。_

看到Gabe的消息后，Sam无法抑制住自己萌动的春心， _脸上挂着只有热恋中的少女看到自己心上人时才会露出的笑容_ 。他注意到了自己的表情，急忙用手捂住了嘴。然后睁大眼睛看了一下周围，确定没有人在后才安下心来。 _谢天谢地_ ，要是Dean看到了一定会嘲笑他一整天，而Castiel则可能会一遍又一遍的追问“ _为什么男人不能露出少女式的微笑_ ”

 _哦真是想都不敢想_ 。他深吸一口气，平静下来后才回复Gabe“ _我马上就来_ **。** ”

他又看了一眼镜子里的自己，不得不说Cas的眼光真的很不错，白色的长袖衬衫跟他真的很搭。

~~~~~

他朝着地图室走去，途中他看到Cas正在浏览一本和天使有关的书。天使看得太入迷了，这成功勾起了Sam的好奇心。于是他瞥了一眼书的封面， _我的天哪，他真希望此刻他的眼睛是瞎的_ 。

Cas正在看一本叫做《天使与人类交配：怎样向你的人类伴侣求爱》的书。

_WTF！为什么Man of Letters的人会有关于天使求爱的书？_

Sam摇了摇头，停止了一些荒谬的想法。“Cas，我要走了。”

听到声音Cas立刻抬起了头，同时“砰”的一声合上了手里的书。“哦，哦，好的Sam。” _天哪这真是太尴尬了_ 。

Sam看着Castiel那无处安放的眼神，强忍着没让自己笑出声来。他清了清嗓子说“额，我大概2，3个小时后回来。待会见。”他转身朝楼梯走去。但是走着走着他却听到背后传来一阵脚步声。他停下来，转身去看，只见Castiel快速地向他冲了过来。他有些慌了，立即说道“Cas，你在干嘛？”

Cas歪着脑袋不解的看着Sam，“我正在送你出门啊。同时我也觉得我有义务去看看你那位神秘的朋友，这不就是家人该做的事吗？”

这可把Sam吓坏了。 _哦该死！_ Cas不能知道他要跟谁去约会…不，是去吃饭。他的心脏因为紧张而剧烈跳动着，大脑正飞速的运转着，试图找个借口让Cas回去。他结结巴巴的说“Cas你，你没有必，必要做，做这种，事情。额，关于，额，你说的约会之前先把对象介绍给家人这部分，额，这只是为青少年们定的规矩，你知道，年轻人都，额，都很内什么。成年人都很理智，所以没有那个要。我不会有事的，别担心。”

Castiel眯着眼睛，用不带任何情感的沙哑嗓音说道“Sam，如果Dean在这里的话，他也会做这种事的，我只是代替他把把关而已。”

当Castiel经过他的时候，Sam都要崩溃了。 _哦该死该死！_ 他跟在Cas后面，心想着怎么都阻止不了这场灾难的发生了。此刻，他觉得自己就像是一个正在把男朋友介绍给父母认识的青少年。

_老天爷啊，帮帮他吧！_

 ~~~~~

此时Gabriel正面带微笑的靠在他那辆黄色兰博基尼上。 _是的没错，他就是买得起_ 。如果你说他是通过洗脑的方式让别人将车以一个相对便宜的价格卖给他的话又怎么！ _他可是大天使，有本事起诉他啊！_

他听到地堡里面传来开锁的声音，随即那扇笨重的门被打开了。正当他准备露出全世界最有魅力的微笑时，却发现出来的不是Sam。 _哦，快看啊，那不是天使Castiel吗_ 。看到Cas目瞪口呆的样子，Gabriel差点没笑出来。他冲Castiel眨眨眼，“你好呀Cassie亲，你是在抓苍蝇吗？”他指了指Castiel大张着的嘴说道。

Castiel收起他那惊讶的表情，然后立刻将双手抱在胸前，脚掌不停地敲打着地面。“你想要对Sam做什么，Gabriel？”

 _天啊，Castiel的行为真的像极了他那保护欲过度的哥哥Dean_ 。Sam想要插句话“Castiel，我…”

“别说话Sam！”Castiel打断了Sam的话。他盯着依旧是满脸笑容的大天使“你，想要，对，Sam，做！什！么！？回答我！”

“别这么激动Cassie亲。我只是想带那位帅哥出去约个会而已。”

“我告诉你Gabriel，Sam不是那些你随便从街上找去跟你上床的男妓！”

Gabriel抬起双手，试图安抚Castiel。“哇哦老兄，我对Sam可是认真的。在我眼里，Sammy就是一样稀世珍宝，我怎么可能去玷污他呢。听着，我真的只是想带他出去吃个饭，并且向他展示，我是一个多么幸运的人能有他陪在我身边。”他朝红着脸的Sam眨了眨眼，然后打量着Sam身上的蓝色牛仔裤和白色长袖衬衫“Sam，你看起来真是太他们的性感了！”

虽然Sam看不到，但他肯定他整张脸都变红了，他的心也快从他的胸腔里跳出来了。 _或许还是跳着伦巴舞出来的_ 。为！什！么！他！会！有！这！种！感！觉！？ _快停下！_ 但不管怎样，为了减少Castiel的忧虑，他不得不表示他想和Gabe在一起。虽然有些不可思议，但跟Gabe在一起的时候，他确实感觉很舒服。他清了清嗓子“额，谢谢你夸赞Gabe，你也是，我很喜欢你那身打扮。”Sam指着Gabriel身上的丝质天鹅绒长袖衬衫以及黑色长裤。

“我真是受宠若惊Sammy。”然后他朝Castiel笑了笑“现在我能带我的约会对象出去了吗，蓝眼睛？”

Castiel看了看Sam，又看了看Gabe。如果现在说“不”的话，那对Sam来说太不公平了。他叹了口气说“好吧。”但在两人走之前，Castiel一脸严肃的对看着Gabe，“Gabe，你最好不要让Sam伤心难过，或是像对待垃圾一样对他！ _否则我不会放过你！_ ”

Gabe可不想知道 _Castiel会对他做什么_ 。他知道这个天使有多厉害，所以即使他是个大天使，他也不想死在天使之刃下。他向Sam伸出一只手，后者则是一脸疑惑地看着他。Gabe笑了笑“看牵着我的手Sammich，我们可不能再浪费时间了。”

Cas对他的关心让Sam感到很感动，而当他将手放到Gabe的手上时，随即便感到全身轻飘飘的。Gabe的手紧紧握着他，从那人手心传来的温热让他的脸变得更红了。他看着Cas说哦“我不会有事的Cas，谢谢你这么关心我。Gabe和我就是出去吃个晚饭。”

“是去约会。”Castiel和Gabriel同时纠正了他，这让两个天使都笑了起来。

Sam翻了个白眼，然后没好气的说“好吧…是去约会。”然后他又为自己辩解“但我之所这么说是因为你们都这么说。”

“那是因为别人说的是对的Sammy。”Gabe笑着说。大天使又牵起了Sam的另一只手，然后用拇指轻轻的摩挲着Sam的手腕，小声问道“Sam你是不是不希望这是一次约会？如果你这样想的话，我们可以说只是吃个晚饭，好吗？我不想给你任何压力。”

Sam看着眼前笑嘻嘻的大天使，但是他能从天使棕色的眼眸中看到一丝担忧。他不想再欺骗自己，其实他一直都希望这是一次约会。 _他总是对Gabe的甜言蜜语没有抵抗力_ 。现在，他选择相信他内心的渴望。他清了清嗓子，看着Gabe的眼睛轻声说道“我愿意说这是一次约会，是我们之间第一次约会。”

Sam的话让Gabe觉得很开心。他打开Sam那侧的车门“哦Sammy我亲爱的Sammy，希望鄙人的座驾能让你感到舒适。”

Sam一边笑着，一边坐到车里。Gabe转过身，他发现Castiel正面带微笑的看着他和Sam，但是很显然，Castiel的心思并不在他们俩身上。于是他问道“在想什么呢Cassie亲？”

Castiel看向Gabe，然后他的脸便蒙上了一层红晕。他耸耸肩说“没什么Gabe，祝你和Sam用餐愉快。Sam就拜托你照顾了。”

Gabriel很喜欢Castiel总是这么保护这对猎人兄弟。他也知道Castiel脑子里在想什么。 _拜托，只要是看到过Cas和Dean之间的那些互动，是个人都知道他们都对彼此有意思_ 。他们俩个就像是一本敞开的书，里面写着什么内容是一目了然。 _至少他是这么觉得的_ 。“好吧，待会见Cas。”他向另一侧车门走去，但在他坐进去之前，他朝Castiel眨了眨眼“别担心，我相信Deano总会意识到他对你的感情的，然后带着你出去享受你们的第一次约会。我很确定，那家伙一定会把你迷得神魂颠倒。”

Castiel感到希望和渴望这两种情感同时在他的心里蔓延开来。他看到Gabe的车开到交叉口，而同时Dean的Impala也转入这条路上。两辆车并排停了下来，他很肯定Dean在向Gabe询问着什么。整整两分钟后，Dean的车才开过来，然后停在他面前。车门被打开了，他看到Dean气冲冲地走了出来。Castiel叹了口气说“看来你对于Sam和Gabe一起出去并不是很开心。是吧？”

Dean生气的说“天知道他杀了我多少次！你觉得我会喜欢他？”然后他继续问道“我说这是真的吗？Gabe和Sam在一起了？Sam就是跟一个只知道傻笑的傻子约会都比他强。我敢说，那天使就是个该死的怪胎。”

虽然Castiel不想因Dean的话而气愤，但是他就是忍不住。 _他不想为Gabe辩解什么，但是他愿意为Sam做这件事_ 。他将双臂交叉放在胸前，“Dean，Sam喜欢Gabe，他有权喜欢任何人。我相信Sam有权自己做决定。我相信Sam知道不论是人还是天使都是会改变的。我建议你让Sam自己来决定他想的是什么。他很聪明，而且善于分析。”

“不过不太擅长分析那种事。”Dean小声咕哝道。

“哪件事？”Castiel的忍耐是有限度的。

“那黄色的东西，你说那是辆车？太可笑了吧。”

Castiel翻了个白眼“那叫兰博基尼，Dean你个乡巴佬。”

“Cas，他不应该跟开着那种东西的人或是其他什么的东西出去。我是说，谁都可以，就是那个大天使不行。”

Castiel已经忍到了极限，他厉声斥责道“Dean你说够了吗！？你就像是一个不会控制自己脾气的孩子！所以到此为止！Sam已经够大了他能够自己做决定！”

Castiel突然的爆发让Dean吓了一跳。要是平时，他早就溜之大吉了，但是此刻他心中却充满了对那人的渴望。Castie如此为Sam着想，让他很是感动。他抬起手，试着安抚正在气头上的天使。“嘿Cas，抱歉我不应该这样。我猜，我就是习惯了保护Sam。我很抱歉。”

Castiel深深吸了一口气，让自己冷静下来。接着他轻声说道“如果我告诉你我已经警告过Gabe了，会不会让你感到好受点？我告诉他不能伤害Sam，否则我就让他吃不了兜着走。我保证他不会做出什么出格的事的。事实上，Gabe真的很喜欢Sam，而Sam也值得从别人那得到一些关注和爱情。”

Dean冲天使笑了笑“Cas，谢谢你确保Sam会被照顾好，我真的很感激。”然后他清了清嗓子，揉了揉脖子继续说“那么我们要谈谈吗？或是在网飞上看个电影，或是睡一会等Sam回来？”

Castiel紧张的咬着下嘴唇，他深吸了一口气，然后说“我觉得我们应该进去谈谈了Dean。”

那一刻两人眼中只有彼此。Dean点点头，指着地堡入口说“带路吧，我的天使。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尾声

尾声

Dean和Castiel跌跌撞撞地朝厨房走去，但由于途中两人一直沉浸在亲吻和打闹中，弄得他们很难不偏离轨道。正当Dean要在厨房操作台上对Cas做什么不可告人的事情时，身后的咳嗽声将毫无准备的两人吓了一跳。

Sam皱着眉头看着只穿着内裤的两人，“不是吧，你们俩！公然在厨房调情？”

Dean露出僵硬的笑容“嘿Sammy。”他才没觉得尴尬呢。

Sam知道他哥哥只是强装镇定，而他哥哥身后天使的脸早就红透了。他将双臂抱在胸前问道“这么看来，你们俩昨晚过的很不错啊。”

“是的！”Dean还特别在“是”这个音上加了重音。

“你昨晚过得怎么样Sam？”Castiel问道。

“好极了Cas。”一想起昨晚和Gabe的烛光晚餐，Sam就有些脸红。

“看你那个高兴的样子，就好像他带你去了加勒比海域哪个很棒的小岛一样。”

Sam笑而不语。

Dean眼睛瞬间睁大了，“等等，他真这么做了？”

“哦Dean，别这么惊讶，我的哥哥Gabe主意可多了。”Castiel在一旁说道。

“哇哦！”Dean感叹道，“听上去他确实很有魅力。不得不说他惊艳到我了，我同意你们交往了Sam。”

Sam翻了个白眼，“我从来都不需要你同意我做什么Dean。”

Dean叹了口气，然后走到咖啡壶那，给他和Castiel一人倒了一杯咖啡。“Sam你要来一杯吗？”

“额，不用了Dean。我现在要拿着我的西装然后走人了，Gabe和我要出去调查个案子。我们会在晚上六点回来的。”说完Sam起身朝门口走去。

“哇哦哇哦哇哦！Sam你不能走。”Dean说道。

Sam看着他有些错愕的哥哥翻了个白眼，“为什么？你不是了你同意我和Gabe在一起了吗！”

“Sam，那是另一码事好不好！没有我陪你你哪也不能去！除了我和Cas，我不信任任何人。就这么定了。”

“Dean，Gabriel可以保护我。他比你们两个还可靠。”Sam愤怒的反驳道。

“那也不行！”

Castiel看着他那闹脾气的恋人，心里有些窝火。他说道“Dean，我觉得你不能这么排斥Gabe，我保证他会保护Sam的安全的。”

Dean咬着牙说“Cas，我做不到。”

Castiel反驳道“够了Dean！Sam已经不是小孩子了，他是名很出色的猎人，而Gabe更是个强大的大天使！你还有什么可担心的吗！”

Dean捏了捏鼻梁，深吸一口气后他的语气缓和了下来。“好吧，但是你们要是遇到什么危险一定记得给我打电话。”

Sam笑着点点头“好的，我会的Dean。”

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，整理好思绪后继续说“你们回来的时候，你告诉Gabe，让他和我们一起共进晚餐。我会给你们做我最不擅长的炖肉，我希望他，额，能和我们一起吃晚饭。”说完，他先看了一眼Castiel，他的天使脸上露出满意的微笑。当他看向他弟弟时，Sam则是一脸质疑的表情。他不禁问道“怎么了？”

>   * 这里解释一下，原文写的是 infamous pot roast，我觉得可能是作者很调皮吧，因为Dean还是有些不喜欢Gabriel的，所以可能就让丁丁皮了一下。
> 


  
“Dean你邀请Gabe来吃晚餐，不是要对他进行严刑拷打吧？”

Dean翻了个白眼，“天哪，你就不能相信我一次。Sam我真的很努力的试着去接受他，因为我的弟弟真的很喜欢这个天使。这回轮到我给他第二次机会了。”他叹了口气“我保证，我绝对不会做任何出格的事。”

Sam的嘴角扬起了微笑，“谢谢你Dean，我保证Gabe听到之后绝对会很激动的。”

Dean朝Sam笑了笑，然后看着他弟弟离开了。他有些害怕，但同时他也为Sam找到幸福而感到高兴。他感觉到Castiel的手臂环在他的腰上，整个人都贴在了他身后。

“Dean，你做得很好。”Castiel啄了一下他恋人的脸颊。

Dean转过身，也将手臂环在Castiel的腰上，然后在他恋人的唇上轻轻点了一下“我想我有必要再给Gabe一次机会。一方面是因为昨天他确实把Sam送了回来，再有就是我很确信他那一套私人小岛的约会手段让Sam高兴的都找不到北了…所以，我有什么理由不这么做呢。”

Castiel开心的笑着，“我觉得Gabe会是一个好男友的。我真为他们感到开心。现在，我们都找到属于我们自己的幸福，真是太棒了。”

Dean看到Castiel蓝色眼眸中闪烁着的美丽光芒，他真的爱死他的天使了。他抚摸着他恋人的脸颊说道“我想明天带你出去来一场正式的约会。你想要跟我出去约会吗，我的天使？”

Castiel心跳加快了，脸也有些泛红。他兴奋地回答道“Dean，我很乐意跟你来一次正式的约会。”

“棒极了亲爱的。”Dean笑了一下，然后给Castiel一个深情的吻。

“呜，Dean。”他轻轻将那人推开，然后很暧昧地小声说道“我们回卧室再继续怎么样？”让后他开始抚摸Dean下身那鼓起小帐篷。“准备好让你的小宝贝再次探索我的身体了吗？”

“天哪Cas，你真的是要搞死我。走吧，向卧室前进。”他拉着Castiel的手向卧室走去，但是却被那人拉了回来。他贴在Castiel身上，他看着天使用手指点了一下他的唇，然后对他说“我爱你Dean。”

Dean将额头抵在Cas的额头上，“我也爱你宝贝，谢谢你那晚走进了废旧仓库，让我遇见了你。”

“那是我的荣幸，亲爱的。”Castiel笑着说“现在Dean，我们要做正经事了。”

“你的愿望就是我的愿望。”说完，Dean便将笑的合不拢嘴的Castiel捧在了臂弯中（公主抱）。

_是时候去找回以前丢失的时光了。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到这里《人生若只如初见》就全补完了，希望你们喜欢~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for ur reading, hope u guys enjoy it;)


End file.
